With me
by Brendon J
Summary: Ser una becaria en una escuela privada no es bueno. Pero ser rico no siempre es bueno. Bella no está agusto en esa escuela y Edward no se siente bien con su vida y está oculto tras una máscara. ¿Podrá Bella desenmascararlo y hacer que le cuente la verdad?
1. Aula de castigo

**-**

**Capítulo 1:** _Aula de castigo_

**Bella's POV**

Algo blando y rugoso me dio en plena cabeza para luego caer frente a mí, en la mesa. Lo cogí y di una rápida mirada al profesor que estaba mirando atentamente su libro de matemáticas mientras leía algo de él.

Sin titubear desenrollé el papel con movimientos torpes y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

_El viernes por la noche en Fisher Island. A las ocho en punto habrá un barco esperando para todos los invitados._

_No lo debe de saber nadie a parte de nosotros._

Genial.

Tenía bastante claro que esto no era de mi incumbencia así que me giré para ver quién había tirado la bola de papel. Casi todos me estaban mirando fijamente, como queriendo matarme y diciendo que si no lo tiraba pronto tendría problemas serios con ellos.

—Señorita Swan — escuché decir al profesor —. ¿Tiene algo que enseñarnos?

Todavía sentía las miradas de mis compañeros de clase clavadas en mi nuca y espalda (yo me sentaba en segunda fila y los de delante intentaban disimular). Arrugué el papel entre mis manos y empecé a temblar un poco.

—No — contesté —. Claro que no.

El profesor arqueó una ceja no muy convencido.

—Tiene dos opciones: entregármelo para que nos enteremos todos ó siempre puede guardárselo para sí e ir al aula de castigo. Usted elige, señorita Swan.

Si lo entregaba la gente se encargaría después de mí al terminar las clases. Me esperarían a las puertas del colegio y ya no me imaginaba lo que podían hacer. Podrían parecer buenas personas por ir a este colegio privado, pero todos tenían una máscara tras de sí.

O casi todos.

Tenía varios amigos en esta escuela que les daba igual en la clase social en la que estaban, también les daba igual el dinero y con quién se juntaban…mientras no fuera con ninguno de los alumnos "prototipo" de _St. Brendan High_ . Y con esas cosas se ganaban miradas asesinas de los demás.

Me gustaba que tuviera ese tipo de amigos, nunca me podría imaginar a mí con esos chicos y chicas que solo les importa el dinero, la moda, la fiesta y les importaba poco los estudios. Demasiado pijos para mi gusto. Y yo era todo lo contrario: la moda no iba conmigo, era la mejor estudiante del lugar y…

Soy una becaria.

Por eso me miraban con odio y no me invitaban a nada. Menos mal.

—¿Señorita Swan?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué va a hacer? — preguntó el profesor.

Las miradas todavía seguían en mí.

—Esto…esto no es nada — dije mientras partía el papelito en mil pedazos. El profesor seguía mirándome de la misma manera.

—De todas formas, le pido que vaya al aula de castigos. — Me quedé con la boca abierta —. No tolero que un alumno esté leyendo notitas mientras estoy leyendo algo tan importante como la Trigonometría.

_Oh._

Me levanté y recogí mis cosas con rapidez. Después fui hacia la puerta y pude escuchar las risitas y los cuchicheos de los demás.

Salí de clase dando un portazo.

**···**

Entré en el aula de castigo sin tocar la puerta. Estaba tan enojada que no tenía tiempo ni para tonterías como esa. Quería que terminara ya la hora de clases para poder irme a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación todo lo que quedara de día.

Podría parecer una tontería, pero estas cosas me pasaban desde principio de curso y el curso ya estaba bastante adelantado. Se ve que a los alumnos "prototipo" le gustaba hacer bromas cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto y a cada segundo. Nunca se cansaban y yo, por supuesto, era su punto de mira solo porque era la becaria; aunque no era la única. Claro que había varios becados por ahí pero no eran tan estudiosos como yo y al parecer, a los ricos les encantaba eso. Pero no negaba que a veces recibían su parte.

Entré en la clase y me encontré con el profesor de guardia sentado en su escritorio. No se daba cuenta de que había entrado, estaba concentrado totalmente en el periódico local de Miami.

Carraspeé para que el profesor se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

—¡Ah! — el hombre se sobresaltó y las gafas de media luna se le cayeron de la nariz —. Disculpe — dijo poniéndose de nuevo las gafas y me miró —. ¿Y usted es…?

—Isabella Swan — dije entre enojada y avergonzada. Avergonzada seguramente por estar en el aula de castigo por primera vez.

—Oh… — el profesor dijo como sorprendido al saber quién era —. Bueno, pues…siéntese en silencio y haga lo que tenga que hacer. Y en silencio también. Espero que mi castigado profesional no le moleste demasiado.

_¿Qué?_

Miré hacia los pupitres de los alumnos y me llevé una sorpresa al ver quien estaba allí sentado solitariamente (era el único que había aparte de mí y del profesor). Llevaba unos cascos de música puestos, masticaba chicle y hacía pompas de vez en cuando, que explotaban cuando ya estaban muy grandes, y miraba al techo. Estaba en una posición despreocupada con los pies encima de la mesa, sus manos descansando sobre su estómago y estaba inclinado hacia atrás con la silla.

_Edward Masen._

El chico pasó una mano por sus cabellos cobrizos y se tambaleó mucho sobre la silla. Estaba a punto de caerse, pero sus reflejos eran muy rápidos y pudo agarrarse al borde de la mesa.

Suspiró aliviado.

—Señor Masen — suspiró cansadamente el profesor —. ¿Qué le dije sobre escuchar música en clase?

—Usted dijo que hiciera los deberes y estoy haciendo los deberes de música — dijo el chico inocente y sonreí de forma involuntaria.

—Sí, sí — gruñó el profesor —. Yo también soy profesor de música y sé que su profesora está dando lecciones de sacar la banda sonora de una película, analizarla y decir porqué aparece en tal escena.

—Me ha pillado, profesor. Ahora no tengo nada que hacer.

—Seguro.

—Usted lo ha dicho.

—Eres incorregible — el profesor volvió a poner toda su atención al libro.

Yo seguía al lado del escritorio. Cuando terminaron de hablar caminé hacia los pupitres y me senté por las filas de en medio y al lado de la ventana. Edward estaba en el otro extremo, pegado a la pared. Podía sentir su mirada en mi nuca.

Decidí no mirarle. Él era uno de los "prototipo" en potencia y no tenía ganas ni de saludarle. Aunque nunca me haya hecho ninguna broma (y no sé el porqué), estaba enfadada con todos los chicos ricachones de aquí.

Además, dos de mis amigos eran primos de Edward y no me hablaban muy bien de él.

_Egocéntrico, insensible, arrogante y estúpido._

Dejé la mochila encima de la mesa y saqué mi ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, muy desgastado con el paso del tiempo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya pero estaba tan concentrada en el libro que no me importaba mucho.

—Mmm. _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Vaya cosas. ¿En serio te lees _esto_?

Giré el rostro para ver quién me hablaba. Me encontré con un par de profundos ojos verdes esmeralda a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Incluso podía sentir su dulce aliento mezclado con la menta del chicle y me estaba empezando a marear.

_Masen…maldito seas._

Me había dejado en el sitio sin respiración.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Discúlpame – dijo aún con la risa —. ¿Te he asustado?

—Espera un momento — dije y respiré hondo —. Soy fácil de asustar.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta — dijo el chico, sonriendo —. Soy Edward Masen. Tú debes de ser Isabella…

—Bella — corregí. Odiaba que me llamaran Isabella, era demasiado formal.

—Bella Swan — rectificó Edward con otra sonrisa.

—Parece que sabes quien soy. Eso es un milagro sabiendo cómo eres.

_Egocéntrico, insensible, arrogante y estúpido._

Lo que dije, lo dije sin pensar y me arrepentí. Vi que la expresión de Edward cambiaba. Su sonrisa se borró.

—Hablan mucho de ti — respondió.

—Ah, no me digas más. Ya sé de qué pueden hablar.

—De acuerdo — dijo Edward —. Sigamos por donde estábamos. ¿Por qué te lees _eso_?

¿_Eso_? ¿Acaba de llamar a mi libro preferido "_eso"_?

—Porque me gusta — contesté simplemente.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Hay miles de libros mejores que ese. Y déjame decirte que el señor Darcy es un idiota.

—¿Y por qué?

—Creo que ya deberías saberlo, te lo has leído mil veces por lo que veo.

—Me lo he leído mil veces y me encanta el señor Darcy.

—Chicos, chicos — interrumpió el profesor —. He dicho que silencio. Señor Masen, vuelva a su sitio y haga sus deberes. Tengo entendido que tiene muchos que hacer hoy.

—Pero, profesor…

—Un día más de castigo y si no se calla otro día más, señor Masen.

—¿Qué dice? — Edward se sorprendió.

—Dos días — dijo el profesor.

—Esto es demasiado.

—Tres días.

Edward soltó un grito, asqueado, y volvió a su lugar, al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba. Observé como sacaba un libro de Historia y hacía como que leía y cogía un lápiz para subrayar cosas. El profesor le observaba a través de sus gafas.

Reí internamente. Parece que el señor Masen no tenía buena reputación con los profesores de _St. Brendan High_ y siempre acababa castigado. Ahora entiendo lo de "castigado profesional".

—Señor Masen — llamó el profesor —. Cuatro días.

—¿Qué diablos hice ahora? — preguntó Edward, sobresaltado.

—¿Cree que soy tonto? Haga sus deberes como corresponde o me encargaré de que tenga más para esta tarde.

Edward se llevó el pulgar y el dedo índice al puente de la nariz. Estaba molesto.

—Profesor — murmuró —, esta tarde tengo que ir al entrenamiento de baloncesto, es muy importante que vaya.

—Le estoy avisando, señor Masen — dijo el profesor con tranquilidad —. Si hace los deberes ahora, no tiene que preocuparse por hacerlos esta tarde y puede ir al entrenamiento sin preocupaciones.

Volvió su mirada al periódico y no volvió a hablar en todo lo que quedaba de tiempo.

—Esto es increíble… — pude escuchar a Edward mientras sacaba libros de casi todas las asignaturas y empezaba a hacer sus deberes.

Ahora que los dos se habían quedado en silencio yo pude volver a leer mi libro.

Cuando tocó el timbre del final de las clases pude escuchar a Edward recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas y vi como se marchaba abriendo bruscamente la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo al salir.

De verdad que el chico era raro.

El profesor suspiró mientras enrollaba su periódico y esperó a que yo saliera del aula.

**···**

—¡Bella! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

Mi amiga Alice Cullen podía parecer pequeña pero podría provocar un terremoto. Todos se habían girado hacia mí mientras yo iba a toda prisa por los pasillos hacia ella para callarle la boca. En los pasillos estaban mis queridos compañeros de clase (nótese el sarcasmo) y me miraban con diversión.

—Calla, Alice — dije cuando estuve a su lado —. No quiero ser el centro de atención ahora.

—¿Dónde has estado? — me preguntó.

No le contesté hasta que estuvimos fuera de los terrenos de la escuela. Vi que había varias limusinas esperando a los alumnos "prototipo" e hice una mueca de asco. Aparté a Alice a un lado para poder hablar.

—El profesor de matemáticas me envió al aula de castigo.

Alice abrió con incredulidad sus grandes ojos azules.

—No.

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó casi gritando.

—Alguien me tiró una bola de papel "accidentalmente" — expliqué con cara de asco —. Y en ese papel estaba escrito que el viernes por la noche hay fiesta en Fisher Island.

—Ah, sí — asintió Alice —. Ya me he enterado. Va a haber alcohol y todas esas cosas.

—¿Vas a ir? — pregunté.

—¡Me encantaría ir! — dijo Alice y luego rodó sus ojos —. Bella, eres tonta. ¿Cómo me preguntas esas cosas? Sabes que odio a todos esos tipos. No son gente normal.

—No, son ricos, como tú.

—Pero no soy tan idiota como ellos.

—En eso tienes razón.

En ese momento un chico rubio se puso detrás de Alice y puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de de ella mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella pegó un gritito mientras se giraba en sus brazos para alcanzar sus labios con los de ella. Yo me moví incómoda en mi sitio.

—¿Qué tal, preciosa?

—Ay, Jasper, cuanto me alegro de verte.

Jasper Hale, novio de Alice y mi mejor amigo. Era un chico alto, desgarbado y fuerte, con el cabello rubio y unos profundos ojos azules verdosos. La verdad era muy atractivo y sabía escuchar y hacer sentir bien a la gente que tenía alrededor. Y era el único que sabía controlar a la terremoto Alice.

Los dos hacían una pareja perfecta.

—Hola, Bella — dijo Jasper —. ¿Qué tal todo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Podría estar mejor.

—Han enviado a Bella al aula de castigo — dijo Alice y la fulminé con la mirada.

—No puede ser — soltó Jasper, sorprendido —. ¿Quién te envió?

—Mi profesor de matemáticas. Y todo porque me tiraron una bola de papel de forma accidentada.

—¿Tu profesor de matemáticas? Bah, ese señor ya está chocheando.

Los tres reímos por la broma de Jasper.

—¿Dónde están Emmett y Rosalie? — preguntó Alice cuando terminamos de reír.

—¡Aquí estamos, señores! — dijo una voz y nos giramos para ver como Emmett venía corriendo con Rosalie a la zaga, pero caminando.

Emmett Cullen, hermano de Alice y otro de mis amigos. Tenía el pelo negro igual que ella y los mismos ojos azules y era muy, muy infantil, pero a veces podía sacar su lado maduro.

Rosalie Hale, hermana gemela de Jasper. Era la belleza en persona, todo hay que decirlo, no había visto una mujer tan hermosa en mi vida. Cabello rubio y ojos azules verdosos, como su gemelo. De personalidad era todo lo contrario a Emmett: muy seria y casi todo lo que decía, lo decía con sarcasmo.

—¿Otra vez en el baño? — dijo Alice, levantando las cejas.

—No — dijo Emmett —. Estaba hablando con mi profesor de Biología para ver si me hacía una copia del video de educación sexual.

Rosalie y Jasper se rieron, tapándose la boca con las manos. Como ellos iban con Emmett a clase sabían de lo que hablaba.

—No hables más, vámonos — dijo Alice tirando de la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme de Emmett.

—Eh, mirar — dijo Rosalie y señaló con la cabeza hacia las limusinas.

Vimos como una gran limusina negra se estacionaba en la entrada de la escuela. Edward Masen salía en ese momento y, cuando vio la limusina, se quedó blanquísimo y paralizado. Escuché como Alice y Emmett contenían el aliento.

El chofer de la limusina abrió la puerta de pasajero y un hombre mayor pero con aspecto jovial, salió del auto. Se acercó a Edward y le dio un abrazo fraternal que él no le devolvió. Miraba a ese hombre con desconfianza.

—Es el tío Edward — dijo Alice en voz baja.

El tío Edward. Entonces el sería el padre de Edward (menudo lío que me estoy haciendo). Ahora que me fijo, se parecen en altura y aspecto, pero el padre tenía el pelo negro y un mostacho exagerado que ocultaba sus labios.

Los dos Edward subieron a la limusina, el padre con una sonrisa atrevida en el rostro y el hijo aún desconfiado y en alerta.

Alice suspiró.

—Menos mal que no nos ha visto.

—Vámonos por si acaso — dijo Emmett —. El coche tiene que pasar por aquí.

Nos pusimos en marcha. Paseamos tranquilamente por las ajetreadas calles de Miami. Nos tuvimos que quitar las chaquetas de los uniformes del colegio. Estaba empezando a hacer calor.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward? — me atreví a preguntar.

Emmett y Alice se lanzaron una mirada y luego miraron a mí.

—No sabemos muy bien lo que pasa — dijo Alice.

—Últimamente el padre de Edward se comporta muy raro — dijo Emmett.

—Los periódicos rumorean de que el señor Masen está infiltrado en algo sospechoso — intervino Jasper.

—Pero claro, solo son rumores.

—Nunca me ha gustado nuestro tío — gruñó Emmett —. No le considero de la familia.

—Pero es de nuestra familia y la tía Elizabeth lo ama — dijo Alice.

—Está tan ciega de amor que no ve las cosas como son — gruñó de nuevo Emmett y su hermana frunció el ceño.

—No empieces, Emmett — gruñó ahora Alice.

—Creo que será mejor que dejemos el tema por hoy — dijo Jasper para calmar los nervios —. Alice, ¿no tenías que ir a _Gucci_?

-¡Ostras, sí! — gritó ella dándose una palmada en la frente.

Puede que Alice fuera rica y odiaba serlo, pero era una apasionada de las compras y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad.

—Nosotros también nos vamos — dijo Rosalie y atrapó a Emmett cogiéndolo por la cintura.

Jasper y Rosalie sabía cuando debían separar a ese par y hacían bien. Cuando se peleaban podían provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

—Bella, ¿te vienes? — me preguntó Jasper. Alice me miraba con ojos de perro abandonado. Di varios pasos hacia atrás.

—No, mejor no — dije apresuradamente —. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto me di media vuelta y crucé la carretera. Los cuatro no dejaron de mirarme hasta que desaparecí por la esquina de la otra calle.

**···**

—¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa! — grité y cerré la puerta.

Nadie me contestó y me extrañó.

—¿Renée?

Dejé la mochila al lado de la puerta e inspeccioné toda la casa. Mi madre no estaba en el primer piso así que subí al segundo.

Mientras subía las escaleras podía escuchar las risas de mi madre en su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, le di unos cuantos golpes y abrí la puerta.

Mi madre dio una vuelta de bailarina ya que estaba de espaldas a mí. Estaba hablando por teléfono y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Ah, Bella, que bien que llegas — dijo. Yo siempre llego a esta hora… —. Estoy hablando con Phil.

¿Phil? ¿Quién diablos es Phil?

—Es un hombre — dijo al ver mi cara de confusión. Oh, claro que es un hombre —. Quiero decir, es mi novio.

—¿¡Tú qué?!

—No grites, hija — dijo mi madre, tapando el micrófono del teléfono —. Perdona, Phil, mi hija Bella que es un poco escandalosa — añadió volviendo a destapar el micrófono.

Solté un jadeo de frustración y salí de allí, cerrando la puerta. Fui a mi habitación mientras me preguntaba quien diablos podría ser Phil.

Cuando terminara de hablar, acosaría a Renée a preguntas.

-

* * *

**-**

**Nunca se debe desaprovechar una idea.**

**Y aquí estoy con otra nueva historia. Tengo que terminar otras dos pero ¡bah! Como dije, no hay que desaprovechar las ideas y escribí esto. Espero que os guste a todas y a todos.**

**Debería estar terminando _Heart_ y estoy en ello, no tardaré mucho en terminar el siguiente capítulo. Os aseguro (a los que leéis Heart) que el capítulo va a estar genial.**

**Ahora, hablando de esta historia...el _St. Brendan High_ existe y está en Miami, creo que lo he escrito por ahí xD. Lo malo de ese colegio privado es que es católico y bueno...voy a censurar esa parte, no me gusta demasiado. Además, no me imagino a Jacob, por ejemplo, en una escuela católica, LOL.**

**Este fic ha sido escrito desde que terminé escuchar With me de Sum 41, de ahí el título. Escucharla que es muy buena.**

**Por último, una cosa que quiero mencionar...es que ha sido todo un reto para mí escribir desde el punto de vista de Bella. ¿Por qué? Primero: soy hombre xD; y me he tenido que documentar y pedir consejo a varias chicas cercanas que me han ayudado expresamente y lo agradezco (L). Escribiré Edward's POV, por supuestísimo, hay que saber que le pasa a este hombre.**

**Sin nada más que decir...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**-**


	2. Golpes

**-**

**Capítulo 2:** _Golpes_

**Edward's POV**

Tengo que admitir que el día de hoy ha sido mi tiempo récord.

Estábamos en la primera hora de clase cuando ya me mandaron al aula de castigo por hacer no se qué cosa. Ya me daba igual lo que hiciera o lo que dejara de hacer, todos los días tenía que pasarlo allí en el aula de castigo con algunos profesores dándome clases, aunque algunos eran tan vagos que se sentaban en el escritorio de profesor y me decían que hiciera algo productivo. Pero me daba igual, yo estudiaba por mi cuenta cuando me apetecía y con eso sacaba buenas notas a lo largo del curso.

A última hora yo ya no sabía que hacer ahí dentro. No había salido ni a comer al comedor, pero siempre llevaba algo en la cartera por si las moscas; tampoco había ido al cuarto de baño ni falta que me hacía.

Saqué mi MP4 y me puse los cascos en los oídos. Cuando lo encendí casi me quedo sordo con la música así que le bajé el sonido para que no se enterara el profesor, que estaba concentrado en su lectura. Me puse en una posición cómoda: los pies encima de la mesa y los brazos descansando sobre mi estómago mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia atrás. Saqué un chicle de mi bolsillo del pantalón y me lo metí a la boca.

Mmm, fresa.

No me había dado cuenta de que había entrado alguien hasta que casi me mato cayéndome al suelo de espaldas, pero me aferré a la mesa a tiempo.

Suspiré aliviado.

—Señor Masen — dijo el profesor —. ¿Qué le dije sobre escuchar música en clase?

—Usted dijo que hiciera los deberes y estoy haciendo los deberes de música —dije de la forma más inocente que pude.

—Sí, sí. Yo también soy profesor de música y sé que su profesora está dando lecciones de sacar la banda sonora de una película, analizarla y decir porqué aparece en tal escena.

—Me ha pillado, profesor. Ahora no tengo nada que hacer.

—Seguro.

—Usted lo ha dicho.

—Eres incorregible — el profesor a su querido periódico local de Miami, un asco.

Vi como una chica tomaba a toda prisa un asiento, al otro extremo de la clase, lejos de mí. Me fijé en ella atentamente y la reconocí en seguida.

_Bella Swan._

Me tragué el chicle accidentalmente y ni me inmuté. Yo seguía mirándola pero parecía que ella pasaba de mí. Vi como sacaba un gastado libro de Jane Austen y se ponía a leer para sumergirse en su lectura igual que el profesor de guardia con su periódico asqueroso.

Esa chica me intrigaba, no solo porque era una chica que estaba aquí por una beca, sino porque era muy reservada y callada y podía aguantar todas, pero todas las bromas que los alumnos ricos le hacían. Sin embargo, podía ver que a veces estaba harta del comportamiento de todos ellos. Yo nunca le había hecho nada ni tampoco hemos tenido contacto de ningún tipo, pero notaba que no se quería acercar a mí por si le podía hacer algo, que yo era incapaz de hacer.

Había cosas más interesantes que molestar a una chica que no era "prototipo" (como querían llamarse ellos) de esta escuela, pero a los niñatos ricos no les llegaba el cerebro para hacer otra cosa.

Dejé mi reproductor de música a un lado y me dispuse a acercarme a ella. No se percataba de que me estaba acercando a ella, todos sus sentidos estaban totalmente puestos en el libro de…_Orgullo y prejuicio_. Que sorpresa.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, separados por pocos centímetros. Bella seguía sin enterarse.

—Mmm. _Orgullo y prejuicio_. Vaya cosas. ¿En serio te lees _esto_?

Ella giró el rostro lentamente hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron y casi suelta un jadeo. Estaba como sin respiración y no estaba por la labor de decir nada ahora.

Me reí.

—Discúlpame – dije entre risas —. ¿Te he asustado?

—Espera un momento — dijo y respiró para tomar aire —. Soy fácil de asustar.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta — sonreí —. Soy Edward Masen. Tú debes de ser Isabella…

—Bella — dijo apresuradamente. Claro, Bella…sé que odiaba ese nombre gracias a mi prima Alice. Quería ver su reacción.

—Bella Swan — rectifiqué y sonreí.

—Parece que sabes quien soy. Eso es un milagro sabiendo cómo eres.

Sabiendo cómo soy. Bien…Mi cara decayó, la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y puse mi mejor cara de póquer.

Si tú supieras, Bella…

—Hablan mucho de ti — le dije.

—Ah, no me digas más. Ya sé de qué pueden hablar.

—De acuerdo — me encogí de hombros —. Sigamos por donde estábamos. ¿Por qué te lees _eso_?

Bella puso cara de incredulidad.

—Porque me gusta — contesté simplemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hay miles de libros mejores que ese. Y déjame decirte que el señor Darcy es un idiota.

—¿Y por qué?

—Creo que ya deberías saberlo, te lo has leído mil veces por lo que veo.

—Me lo he leído mil veces y me encanta el señor Darcy.

—Chicos, chicos — el profesor intervino —. He dicho que silencio. Señor Masen, vuelva a su sitio y haga sus deberes. Tengo entendido que tiene muchos que hacer hoy.

—Pero, profesor… — repliqué.

—Un día más de castigo y si no se calla otro día más, señor Masen — dijo casi de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué dice? — parpadeé un par de veces, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Dos días — dijo el profesor.

—Esto es demasiado.

—Tres días.

Un gruñido subió por mi garganta y luego grité, cansado y con asco. Le di una última mirada a Bella y volví a mi asiento, al otro lado. Pensé en qué hacer y saqué de la mochila lo primero que tuve a mano: el libro de Historia. Bueno…esta materia no me gustaba para nada. Luego, cogí un lápiz y me puse a subrayar las frases del libro y también hacía garabatos inexplicables.

—Señor Masen — llamó el profesor —. Cuatro días.

—¿Qué diablos hice ahora? —pregunté ya empezando a enfadarme.

—¿Cree que soy tonto? Haga sus deberes como corresponde o me encargaré de que tenga más para esta tarde.

Me llevé el pulgar y el índice y apreté el puente de mi nariz, intentando calmar los nervios que empezaban a azotar mi cuerpo.

—Profesor — murmuré —, esta tarde tengo que ir al entrenamiento de baloncesto, es muy importante que vaya.

—Le estoy avisando, señor Masen — dijo él con tranquilidad —. Si hace los deberes ahora, no tiene que preocuparse por hacerlos esta tarde y puede ir al entrenamiento sin preocupaciones.

No volvió a hablar en toda la hora que quedaba y solo leía su periódico. Así mejor, me estaba hartando ya.

—Esto es increíble… — susurré casi inaudible y empecé a sacar libros de todas las materias para hacer, definitivamente, los deberes de verdad.

No hice ni la mitad de la tarea cuando el timbre sonó taladrándome los oídos. Lo recogí todo en poquísimo tiempo y salí zumbando del aula de castigo sin despedirme de ninguno de los dos. No quería desatar mi enfado con el profesor y menos con Bella.

Todo el mundo salía al trote de las clases riéndose y lanzando gritos como si estuvieran en un concierto de heavy metal. Pasé velozmente a través de ellos y me topé con quien menos quería ver ahora: Mike Newton, el _capitán_ (lo digo escupiendo la palabra) de nuestro equipo masculino de baloncesto. El tipo se acercó con su sonrisa infantil y sus ojos azules achinados. Me daba asco, no sabía nada, pero **nada** de baloncesto y aún así era el capitán gracias a su querido padre multimillonario.

—Masen, ¿dónde has estado? — preguntó.

—Creo que no te interesa — le contesté secamente.

Mike sonrió con sorna.

—Da igual, me estoy haciendo una idea. — Me quedé mirando a Mike y me di cuenta de que su pelo rubio, que siempre estaba en punta, estaba desordenado en un intento pobre de imitar el mío. Pero, ¿qué se cree?

—Esta tarde el entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, ya lo sé — dije y suspiré.

—A las siete y media, ni un minuto más ni uno menos — dijo con voz autoritaria.

—Claro…Nos vemos allí.

Y se fue y yo suspiré de nuevo con cansancio. Si ya me asqueaba verlo por aquí imaginar cuando estamos entrenando en la cancha al lado del gimnasio. Me coloqué bien la mochila al hombro y salí precipitadamente del edificio, pero, para mi mala suerte, me encontré con otra persona que no quería ver.

Jessica Stanley, la novia pesada de Mike Newton.

Rechiné los dientes mientras ella se acercaba a mí como un bólido. ¿Qué quiere de mí cuando se supone que tiene novio?

—¿Ya te vas, Edward? — dijo con voz melosa mientras colocaba bien su pelo rizado.

—Obviamente — contesté —. Ya se acabaron las clases.

—Bueno, pues podríamos ir a tomar algo a esa cafetería que hay cerca.

—Mike seguro que te está esperando — dije para evadirme de ella…que no me hizo caso alguno.

—Hace tiempo que no salimos los dos juntos.

—No me digas. Corre, Mike te está esperando — repetí y la esquivé para seguir caminando a la salida. Jessica no me volvió a seguir.

Abrí la puerta de entrada como si fuera un toro y respiré el aire fresco, aunque había algo de calor en el ambiente. Por fin estaba fuera y tenía cuatro horas para prepararme y luego ir al entrenamiento de baloncesto. Anduve por el gran camino hasta las vallas del instituto y al llegar, me quedé de piedra. Una limusina que yo conocía muy bien estaba parada frente a la entrada y el chófer estaba esperando.

El chófer abrió la puerta de pasajero y la persona que más odiaba en el mundo salió del vehículo.

Mi padre.

No podía ser.

Él al verme se lanzó contra mí y me dio un abrazo fraternal que yo no le devolví, seguía quieto en mi sitio, petrificado.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, hijo! — dijo mi padre jovialmente.

_Yo no me alegro nada._

—Hola, papá.

—Venga, subamos al coche, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

Se dio la vuelta para meterse de nuevo en la limusina, había diversión en su rostro, y yo entré tras él, todavía desconfiado por su aparición. El chofer cerró la puerta y se montó en el asiento de conducto; arrancó rápidamente y nos perdimos por el tráfico de Miami.

Mi padre y yo permanecimos en silencio poco tiempo. Él decidió hablar primero.

—No te alegras mucho de verme.

—Lo siento — dije en voz baja —. Me ha sorprendido que hayas vuelto.

—Mi trabajó terminó en Nueva York y mi bufete de abogados se ha trasladado aquí — explicó con una amplia sonrisa —. Ya podremos estar más tiempo en familia.

—Cuanto me alegro — dije fingiendo felicidad y me dediqué a observar las calles por el cristal tintado de negro.

Mi padre se llamaba igual que yo, Edward, y trabajaba en el bufete de abogados más prestigioso de Estados Unidos y puede que del mundo entero, y ganaba muchísimo dinero con cada caso que tenía, que no son pocos. Hace meses que se fue a Nueva York con todos sus compañeros para tratar varios casos que requerían a los mejores abogados del mundo y él se tuvo que ir. Ni si quiera nos preguntó a mi madre y a mí si queríamos ir a Nueva York con él y nos dejó aquí tirados. Mi madre quedó muy afectada al ver como al día siguiente mi padre no yacía en su cama y no había nada de él por la casa. No me gustaría ver ser su cara cuando papá entrara por la puerta de casa. Y a mi padre tampoco le haría mucha gracia los cambios que ha habido en casa…

El chófer paró delante de nuestra gran casa y mi padre y yo salimos a la vez, sin esperar a que el empleado pudiera abrir la puerta.

—Tengo ganas de ver a tu madre — comentó papá —, seguro que ha cambiado mucho.

—Ya tenía ganas de verte — dije mirándole de reojo.

Mi padre se rió. —Seguro.

Encontramos a mamá en la entrada cuando ingresamos en la casa. Ella siempre me recibía allí con una sonrisa, pero cuando mi padre entró detrás de mí esa sonrisa se borró al instante para pasar a una mueca de espanto y sorpresa.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó incrédula.

—Mi trabajo en Nueva York terminó — dijo papá.

—Así que estabas en Nueva York, ¿eh? — mi madre arqueó una ceja. Me parece que se estaba enfadando un poco —. Casi siete meses sin saber nada de ti y vienes como si nada y dices que tu trabajo ha terminado en Nueva York.

—Elizabeth, querida, no te alteres — dijo mi padre, nervioso —, venga, vamos a sentarnos mientras Jane prepara té…

—¿Jane? No, tranquilo, ya no hay ningún sirviente en casa.

—¿Cómo dices?

Oh, creo que esto va a acabar muy mal. Mi madre echó a todos los sirvientes tres meses después de que mi padre se fuera ya que no les hacía ninguna falta; podía arreglárselas sola, pero papá era muy pendiente de todo y contrató a todos esos sirvientes para cubrir sus necesidades.

—¿Por qué no están? — preguntó mi padre.

—No hacen ninguna falta.

—¡Claro que hacen falta! Ellos son los que mantienen esta casa.

—Vaya hombre, hemos estado tres meses y medio sin criados y creo que la casa sigue igual de bien que cuando la construyeron.

Mi padre bufó y se aflojó la corbata mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras para ir a la habitación.

—¿Te has enterado de los periódicos, Edward? — prosiguió mi madre.

Él se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué periódicos?

—Hablan de ti todo el tiempo, o casi todo.

—¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó.

—Deberías verlo por ti mismo — dijo mi madre —. Hay una pila de periódicos que hablan de ti en la habitación. Ve, los lees todos y luego me cuentas.

Dicho esto se olvidó por completo de mi padre, que estaba estático al pie de las escaleras, y se giró hacia mí prestándome toda su atención con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal tu día, cariño? — me preguntó dándome un fuerte abrazo. Yo también la abracé.

—Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

—No me digas, te han vuelto a enviar al aula de castigo — dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí — suspiré. Ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar lo mismo todos los días —. Perdón, otra vez.

—No lo sientas…ya sabes que es por ese engreído… — susurró.

—Mamá, creía que lo querías.

—Y lo sigo queriendo, hijo.

—¿Aún sabiendo todo lo que pasa?

—Cariño, sabes que son rumores. Ahora hablaré con él y dejaremos las cosas tal y como estaban; aunque no olvidaré nunca lo de irse a Nueva York.

—Sí, vale — dije y resoplé —. Iré a cambiarme, dentro de pocas horas tengo entrenamiento.

Hice una mueca y mi madre rió por mi expresión, contagiándome a mí también. Éramos tan parecidos en aspecto y personalidad…y eso me gustaba, aunque también tenía cosas de mi padre, eso ya no me gustaba tanto.

—Vale, adelante.

Me dirigí a las escaleras.

—Ah, Edward.

—¿Sí? — me di la vuelta para mirar a mi madre.

—Avisa a Alice y a Emmett para que le digan a Carlisle y Esme que Edward ha vuelto sorpresivamente.

—Como quieras.

Alice y Emmett…éramos primos y últimamente se mostraban distantes conmigo, supongo que por lo de mi padre. A ellos tampoco les caía muy bien y a veces me decían que me comportaba como él. ¡Dios! Como odiaba que me dijeran eso, cada vez que lo decían me enfadaba con ellos y por eso se alejaban de mí. Cuando les dijera que había vuelto seguro que se quedan sin palabras, a no ser que ya lo hubieran visto al salir del instituto.

Y no hablemos de Carlisle y Esme, mis tíos, ellos si que se quedarían de piedra.

Tiré la cartera a un rincón de mi habitación y comencé a quitarme el uniforme de la escuela. Estaba empezando a dar calor a estas alturas del curso, casi en primavera estábamos y todavía seguíamos con este uniforme de pantalones largos (falda en el caso de las chicas), camisa, chaqueta y corbata.

Me desanudé rápidamente la corbata y la tiré a la cama junto a la chaqueta; después fue la camisa detrás de ellas y por último yo, que me tumbé boca abajo en la cama mientras soltaba un largo suspiro de cansancio. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y sentí un gran alivio que hizo que todo mi cuerpo agarrotado se relajara al instante, como si estuviera en una clase de relajación.

No me di cuenta de que me había dormido cuando mi madre me despertó y me avisó de que eran las siete y veinticinco.

¡Mierda!

Me levanté precipitadamente de la cama para buscar el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Lo encontré hecho una bola de ropa arrugada pero igualmente me lo puse lo más rápido que pude. Cogí la mochila del equipo y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Encontré a mi madre sola en el salón.

—¿Y papá?

—Ha salido — dijo mi madre, acercándose a mí para ponerme bien la camiseta del uniforme —. Le ha llamado un amigo de la familia y vendrá dentro de una hora.

—Yo vendré dentro de dos horas…bueno, dos horas de entrenamiento más lo que tarde en llegar aquí pueden ser casi tres horas — dije.

—Entonces te dejaré la cena en el frigorífico.

—Vale.

Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a mi madre y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegué (corriendo) a la cancha de baloncesto en cuarenta minutos y Mike me esperaba enojado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Venga va…un cretino como ese me iba a echar la bronca del siglo.

—Masen, tarde — gruñó.

—Lo siento, _capitán_ — dije entre dientes.

—Te dije que no esperaba ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

—Perdóneme usted, señor — murmuré sin que me escuchara mientras pasaba por su lado.

Vi a mi primo Emmett marear a nuestro compañero de equipo Jacob Black. Eran tan alto y tan fuerte como él, pero su piel era de color bronce no como la de mi primo que era blanco como la cal al igual que yo.

Emmett dio un salto mientras movía la muñeca para enviar el balón a la canasta. Y encestó un triple. Jacob soltó un grito lastimero y le dio un golpe a mi primo.

—Por eso soy el mejor encestador del equipo, _Jakie _— dijo Emmett mientras movía el brazo izquierdo para marcar músculo.

—Como te gusta chupar cámara — dijo Jacob y se giró para dar conmigo. Me enseñó una sonrisa maliciosa y Emmett también miró en mi dirección, pero su cara no mostraba nada de eso, sólo seriedad hacia mí.

—Hasta que apareces, Edward — dijo Jacob.

—Me he quedado dormido.

—No sabes cómo estaba Mike — dijo riéndose —. Es taaaan patético.

—¡Jacob! — gritó un chico suplente del equipo —. Te llaman.

—Maldita sea — dijo y se fue.

Me quedé solo con Emmett, que todavía seguía con la misma cara. Yo no decía nada. ¿Por qué estaba así? Emmett me indicó con el dedo que fuéramos a las gradas, fuimos y nos sentamos.

—Así que tu padre ha vuelto — dijo Emmett.

Le miré con sorpresa.

—¿Le has visto? — pregunté

—Lo hemos visto todos — explicó —. Hemos visto como entrabas con él en la limusina. La verdad, yo creía que se había fugado de verdad.

—Mi madre casi se altera cuando le ha visto entrando en casa.

—¿Y quién no? Tío, que lleva siete meses fuera sin saberse nada de él aparte de los periódicos pero eso siguen siendo rumores y los rumores de los periódicos son pura mierda.

—Yo a veces pienso que son verdad — dije entre susurros.

—¿Piensas que tu padre está metido en temas de tráfico de drogas?

—¿Piensas tú que de verdad su bufete de abogados se trasladó tan lejos a Nueva York cuando han dicho que en Miami están mil veces mejor que en cualquier otro lugar?

—Ajá, así que se fue a Nueva York — Emmett suspiró —. Siempre dije que era muy raro y más cuando lo vimos comportarse de forma rara y luego…¡Puf! Se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Creo que mi madre pretende seguir como estaba todo antes.

Emmett gruñó.

—Por favor, no.

—Se quieren, Emmett.

—No, mierda, tu padre no quiere a nadie.

Emmett se levantó de las gradas y se fue dejándome con las palabras en la boca. ¿En serio lo odiaba tanto? Incluso creo que lo odiaba más que yo. A veces no comprendía a Emmett.

Fui tras él y comenzó otra vez el entrenamiento. Terminamos en torno a las nueve y media de la noche y yo me fui rápidamente a casa pensando en la conversación con Emmett. Llegué a mi casa a las diez y media y me fui directamente a la cocina sin siquiera encender las luces para comer. Abrí la nevera para sacar la cena hecha por mi madre y me la comí en un santiamén, dejando limpio el plato.

Cuando dejé el plato en el fregadero me quedé mirando el grifo del agua atentamente y pasé los dedos por él. Sentí como se me mojaban con algo caliente y me acerqué a la ventana para darme cuenta de que era sangre lo que bañaban mis dedos.

Reprimí un jadeo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. ¿De qué era esa sangre?

Entonces escuché los crujidos que emitían las escaleras y me di la vuelta, pero no vi nada más, solo oscuridad.

-

* * *

**-**

**Hasta que por fin puedo subir el capítulo ¬¬. Ya me estaba empezando a desesperar cuando todo el mundo estaba subiendo capítulo y yo: "¿por qué yo no puedoooo? T.T" y aquí me tenéis.**

**Opiniones sobre el capítulo, tomatazos, cartas bomba, un ramo de rosas...lo que sea pero quiero saber qué tal xD**

**No voy a decir nada más que estoy mal del estómago y estoy un poco ebrio todavía (¡hip!)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**-**


	3. Sorpresas

**-**

**Capítulo 3:** _Sorpresas_

**Bella's POV**

Renée salió poco después de su habitación para dirigirse a la mía; me abrazó la entrar y soltó un chillido de felicidad.

—¡Estoy tan contenta, Bella! Phil es un hombre genial.

La abracé también aún con dudas.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? — pregunté.

—Pensaba decírtelo cuando le invitara a cenar. Y es esta noche.

—Ah, vale, esta noche…Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, no cuando aparezca por la puerta de casa y me de un patatús.

Mi madre rió.

—Te caerá muy bien, Bella, ya lo verás.

Me sonrió y salió de la habitación casi dando saltitos, como Alice cuando estaba entusiasmada. Cuando cerró la puerta me tiré de espaldas en la cama y me sobé la cara con las manos, procesando la información del nuevo hombre de mi madre, aunque no me había dicho casi nada, sólo que era un hombre genial.

En toda la tarde no hice nada, no tenía deberes del instituto para hacer ni tenía que estudiar para un examen porque todavía no habían mandado ninguno. Así que toda la tarde tirada en la cama escuchando algo de música que salía de los altavoces del ordenador del escritorio, el cual no utilizaba mucho.

En torno a las ocho de la tarde Renée entró de nuevo en mi cuarto para decirme que me quitara el uniforme, que todavía lo llevaba puesto, y me pusiera algo decente para cenar con ella y con Phil.

Me levanté de mi cómoda cama y me quité el uniforme y busqué la "ropa decente" para cenar. No tenía casi nada decente y la mayoría de ropa que tenía era comprada por Alice y era demasiado provocativo. Si me ponía algo de Alice, Phil pensaría que estaría insinuándome porque esta ropa era más lujuriosa que la que tenía mi madre.

Como no tenía otra opción…cogí un vestido rojo de Alice, el menos provocativo que había de todas las prendas. Me arreglé el pelo que se había enmarañado de haber dado vueltas en la cama.

Phil ya había llegado cuando bajé. Era un hombre alto, fuerte y calvo, pero no podía negar que aún así era atractivo. Sin embargo, no era mi tipo, era un hombre indicado para Renée, pero podía ver que era unos años mayor que mi madre. Le podía ver algo de arrugas ya formándose en su rostro y mi madre todavía era joven.

Estaban mi madre y él hablando y los dos se giraron cuando bajé las escaleras.

—Que bien, Bella, ya estás aquí — dijo mi madre acercándose —. Mira, este es Phil. Phil, ella es mi hija Bella.

El hombre mostró una gran sonrisa y también se acercó para darme dos besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo.

—Es un placer, Bella.

—Igualmente — dije un poco avergonzada.

Nos sentamos a cenar en el salón y nos enzarzamos en una conversación en la que hablamos de todos. Me enteré de que Phil era un jugador de béisbol profesional y que había sido contratado por el equipo de Miami: _Florida Marlins_. Los dos hablaron también de cómo se conocieron y yo escuchaba atenta mientras comía. Mi madre mencionó sobre la beca que me dieron para ir a _St. Brendan High_ _School_ y que por eso nos mudamos aquí. Después Phil se dedicó a contar unas cuantas bromas y mi madre y yo reíamos; era un hombre muy divertido y simpático. Vi como a mi madre se le iluminaban los ojos cuando miraba a Phil. No la había visto así desde que dejó a mi padre…Charlie.

Charlie y Renée se separaron hace años y él ahora vive en Washington ejerciendo su profesión de policía. Era el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo del estado y hacía meses que no sabía nada de él. Estábamos un poco incomunicados.

A la hora del postre Renée y Phil se me quedaron mirando con atención mientras yo movía la cuchara haciendo que el postre se hiciera una pasta uniforme.

—Bella, tenemos que comunicarte algo importante — dijo mi madre.

—Pues decirme — dije mirando a los dos.

—Nos vamos a casar — dijeron Phil y Renée a la vez y yo dejé de mover el postre porque mi cuchara cayó de mi mano. Abrí mucho los ojos.

Menudo golpe bajo.

—¿Vais en serio?

—Sí — dijo Phil y puso una cara extraña —. Renée creía que te ibas a entusiasmar y yo la seguí…

—Esto es un poco fuerte para mí — confesé —. Si Renée no me llega a decir antes de que tú eres su novio y te presentaras aquí como si nada…

—Lo siento, Bella, quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta hoy — dijo Renée.

—Ya…no importa — sonreí forzadamente —. ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Los dos sonrieron felices por la pregunta y me sentí fatal.

—Todavía tenemos que arreglarlo todo — dijo Renée.

—Ni siquiera tenemos iglesia y restaurante — dijo Phil mientras reía un poco —. Pero esperamos que sea pronto.

—Me alegro por los dos — dije —. Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir al baño.

Me hice atrás con la silla haciendo mucho ruido sin querer y me fui escaleras arriba. En vez de ir al baño como dije, fui directamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Me apoyé sobre ella y me dejé caer al suelo mientras mi cara se descomponía en una mueca.

Renée se iba a casar otra vez…No, no podía ser. Todavía no me había hecho la idea de que ella y Charlie se separaron por tonterías y mi madre ya se iba a casar con otro hombre.

Sentía mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Pobre Charlie, cuando se entere…Él aún quería a mi madre por todas las cosas; se sentía solo en aquel pueblo, lo sabía, sentía una corazonada.

Me quedé allí sentada minutos interminables. Alguien tocó la puerta delicadamente y supe que era Renée porque oía sonidos de tacones.

—¿Bella, estás bien? — preguntó mi madre.

—Dame un momento para que lo asimile todo — dije como pude, sentía un nudo en la garganta de las ganas de llorar que tenía. Me levanté del suelo y abrí la puerta. Renée entró en seguida y me hizo sentarme en la cama junto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó mi madre, mirándome a la cara —. ¿Has estado llorando?

—No, pero estoy a punto — dije y reprimí un sollozo —. No puedo creer que te vayas a casar otra vez. Es…me parece irreal.

—La vida sigue, Bella — dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Y qué pasa con papá?

—Ya hemos hablado de esto…

—¡Pero él aún te quiere! — grité con rabia —. Tú misma viste como se quedó cuando le dijiste que querías el divorcio y que te iba a la otra punta del país.

Renée no dijo nada más y Phil asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Ha pasado algo? — preguntó con cautela.

—No, querido, nada ha pasado — dijo Renée —. A Bella le duele un poco el estómago, nada más.

—Oh…Entonces debería reposar en la cama — dijo Phil.

—Sí, eso haré — dije mientras me levantaba temblando —. Dormiré a ver si se me pasa.

—Vamos abajo — dijo mi madre, llevándose a Phil abajo.

Cerraron la puerta y empecé a quitarme el vestido a tirones mientras buscaba un pijama. Al quitarme el vestido me puse el pijama torpemente y me cobijé en la cama, abrazándome a mi misma mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo cuando me quedé dormida.

**···**

No tenía ganas de levantarme, sentía mi rostro hinchado y mi cuerpo agarrotado, como si hubiera corrido durante horas. A pesar de todo tenía que ir al instituto quiera o no, así que me levanté como pude y me fui directamente al baño para lavarme la cara para despejarme. Volví a mi habitación a ponerme el uniforme. Luego, busqué la mochila por mi habitación pero no la encontraba y, de pronto, me acordé: la había dejado en la entrada.

Suspiré y salí de la habitación para ir a desayunar. No había nadie en la cocina, mi madre seguramente ya se habría ido a trabajar o seguía durmiendo; me daba igual.

Me hice un cuenco de leche con cereales y comí tranquilamente mientras miraba a la nada. Aún seguía consternada por la segunda boda de Renée y estaba preocupada por como se lo tomaría Charlie cuando le dieran la noticia. Yo no podía hacer nada más que apoyar a Renée y Phil que se querían muchísimo, lo había comprado en la cena de anoche.

Terminé el desayuno y recogí la cocina, dejándola como estaba. Cogí mi mochila en la entrada y salí camino al instituto.

Cuando llegué me topé con mucha gente haciendo un pequeño corral en torno a alguien que no distinguí.

—¡Bella! — escuché gritar a Alice, que se encontraba entre ese grupo de personas. Me hizo señas para que me acercara y me abrí paso entre la gente.

—Hola — saludé.

Alice mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Me alcé sobre mis pies para ver algo, pero como era un poco bajita no pude ver nada.

—¿Y esta gente? — pregunté a Alice.

—Se han peleado, pero hace ya unos minutos. El director se llevó a uno de ellos y otro profesor está interrogando al otro. No he podido ver ni oír nada.

—Que interesante — susurré.

—Mejor vámonos — dijo Alice, cogiéndome del brazo y sacándome fuera de allí. Luego, me miró minuciosamente a la cara.

—Menuda cara tienes, Bells. ¿Has estado llorando?

Se ha dado cuenta…No sabía que era tan fácil de leer.

—Sí — confesé.

—¡Bella! ¿Por qué? ¿Has discutido con alguien? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila, Alice — la corté y ella suspiró —. Renée se va a casar otra vez.

A Alice se le quedaron las palabras atascadas en la garganta.

—Se va a casar, se va a casar… — dijo en voz baja. La observé en silencio —. ¿Con quién?

—Con un hombre que se llama Phil Dwyer.

—¿Phil Dwyer? ¡Oh! Verás cuando se lo cuente a Emmett — dijo Alice, asombrada —. ¡Ese hombre es jugador de béisbol profesional!

—Sí, lo sé, pero no sabía que era tan famoso…Digo, que yo no sé nada sobre béisbol.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero con Emmett…

Las dos reímos, yo menos que ella, me sentía todavía un poco mal.

—Tendrás que asimilarlo algún día — dijo Alice.

—Lo sé, tengo que hacerme la idea, pero necesito tiempo.

—Sé que lo harás — Alice me abrazó amistosamente y yo la correspondí.

El timbre sonó por encima de los chillidos de los alumnos y todos fueron a la entrada para ir a clase. Emmett se acercó a nosotras, junto a Rosalie y Jasper, y tuve que contarles lo ocurrido anoche porque me interrogaron al ver mi cara.

Después entramos cada uno a su clase. Yo tuve que enfrentarme a unas cuantas bromas por parte de los alumnos "prototipo" durante todas las horas hasta el almuerzo. Agradecí por el tiempo que pasó rápido ya que estaba bastante mal como para soportar aquello.

Salí tan deprisa de la última clase que iba por los pasillos aún guardando los libros en la cartera. Iba guardando mi último libro cuando choqué contra la espalda de alguien y trastabillé hacia atrás. Casi me caigo de culo pero pude agarrarme a una de las taquillas. Escuché a esa persona sisear de dolor y se giró velozmente, encarándome.

—Podrías tener más cuidado, ¿no? — dijo una voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y pude ver los ojos verdes de Edward clavados fijamente en mí. Luego, él puso una cara de terror y se alejó unos pasos.

—Lo siento… — dije y le miré a la cara. Tenía el labio inferior partido y un poco hinchado y un pequeño moratón debajo del ojo derecho.

—No importa — dijo con prisas y se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo seguía en mi sitio memorizando la cara magullada de Edward.

Fui a la cafetería donde mis amigos ya estaban sentados, comiendo. Antes de ir con ellos cogí una bandeja, puse mi comida allí y volví con ellos, que estaban en una conversación sobre béisbol.

Emmett me miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Alice ya le habría contado sobre lo de Phil.

—¿Cuándo me invitarás a tu casa? — preguntó Emmett, dando un grito a lo Alice.

—Eh — titubeé —. Siempre eres invitado a mi casa, Emmett.

Él volvió a pegar otro chillido.

—¡Genial! Tengo ganas de conocerle — empezó a botar en el asiento.

Me senté al lado de Jasper y empecé a comer mientras Rosalie intentaba calmar a Emmett. Todos nos estaban mirando ya por su comportamiento y nos estábamos sintiendo incómodos.

—¿Habéis visto hoy a Edward? — pregunté con curiosidad. Todos me miraron por un momento y luego fijaron toda su atención en Rosalie.

—Yo sí — contestó ella —, le he visto entrar al instituto una hora antes de la hora del almuerzo, cuando yo iba al baño, e iba como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien. Le he visto como enfadado y tiene la cara un poco destrozada; y a veces ponía cara de dolor, como si tuviera algo más.

Emmett se movió incómodo en su asiento.

—Yo creo que ha sido su padre — dijo entre dientes.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? — intervino Jasper —. Debería estar loco como para hacerlo.

¿El padre de Edward maltratando a su propio hijo? Mucha gente lo hacía pero no creía capaz de que Edward sufriera esas agresiones. A primera vista su padre parecía una persona normal que quiere a su hijo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo o algo parecido. Por el abrazo fraternal que le dio ayer…

—Quién sabe, Jasper — murmuró Emmett de forma sombría.

—Ah — soltó Jasper —, se me olvidaba que estuvo en mi clase de música, que es la única clase en la que nos toca juntos, y él es muy activo en esa clase pero hoy no lo ha sido para nada. Y todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando confusos por las heridas que llevaba.

—¿Va a tu clase? — pregunté. Jasper iba a cumplir dieciocho este año, estaba en su último curso, y no creía que Edward también estuviera a punto de cumplirlos o ya los tenía. Edward era casi un adulto…una persona madura como para no tener que ir al aula de castigo todos los días. Pero bueno, hay gente para todo.

—Sí, tenemos la misma edad, somos un año mayor que tú y Alice.

Jasper rió.

Quedaban unos doce minutos para volver a clase y yo ya había terminado de comer. Me levanté para ir al pequeño campus que tenía el instituto en la parte de atrás. No había nadie cuando llegué, o eso creía cuando escuché a alguien quejarse. Me acerqué a donde provenía el grito, detrás de un árbol, y lo primero que vi fue una chaqueta, una camisa y una corbata. Las tres prendas del uniforme del instituto. Después vi a nada más ni nada menos que Edward Masen de espaldas a mí, con el torso desnudo, mientras se intentaba poner una pomada por toda la espalda llena de cardenales.

Hice una mueca de dolor. Esos cardenales tenían mal aspecto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — cuestioné para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

Edward dejó caer el tubo de la pomada al suelo y se giró de forma súbita para encararme. Me dio una imagen fija de su torso y, no lo voy a negar, casi se me cae la baba. Admito que el tipo tenía un cuerpo muy, pero que muy bien formado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó claramente nervioso.

—Dar un paseo — contesté —. No es muy buena idea que hagas esto por aquí; deberías ir a la enfermería.

—No quiero ir a la enfermería — dijo tajantemente mientras se iba poniendo la camisa y la corbata.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sé cuidarme.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Edward pareció dudar ante mi pregunta y se encogió de hombros.

—Me tropecé accidentalmente por las escaleras de mi casa.

—Vaya…

Edward se anudó perfectamente la corbata y me miró seriamente. Me di cuenta de que ahora no parecía el mismo Edward que había ayer en el aula de castigo. Se veía como más sombrío y serio.

Cogió su chaqueta y se la puso al hombro.

—¿Estás siguiéndome? — preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Suspiró.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

Pasó por mi lado para irse, rozando mi brazo con el suyo, y sentí mis fosas nasales inundándose de su dulce aroma. Olía a bosque y a sándalo y me encantaba.

Me di la vuelta para llamarle, pero había desaparecido otra vez de mi vista.

Si que era rápido…

**···**

Las siguientes horas fueron más de lo mismo como todos los días; pero no prestaba atención a nada, estaba intrigada por Edward. Eso de cambiar de actitud de la noche a la mañana me parecía algo extraño. Ya me habían dicho que era un insensible y estúpido, pero ahora me daba…¿lástima?

Algo tenía que haber pasado para que esté así ahora.

Todos los alumnos se emocionaron cuando las clases dieron a su fin, era viernes, por lo tanto tocaba que los ricos del lugar se fueran de fiesta a _Fisher Island_. Mejor, así no tendría que verlos a todos el maldito fin de semana.

Mis amigos ya me estaban esperando en el pasillo. Jasper y Emmett se estaban lanzando bromas el uno al otro mientras Alice y Rosalie hablaban de ir de compras este fin de semana. Me paré en seco al escucharlas. Ir de compras implica que yo vaya con ellas también. Ir de compras significaba estar todo un día yendo de tienda en tienda sin pararse ni un momento.

—¿Algo para hacer el fin de semana, Bella? — preguntó Alice.

Tragué saliva.

—Bueno, seguramente vendrá Phil a mi casa y mi madre querrá que pasemos tiempo en _familia_ — casi escupo la última palabra. No sabía si lo que acababa de decir era cierto o no, pero puede pasar.

—¡Yo quiero ir! — dijo Emmett poniéndose entre Alice y yo. Sonreí, a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—¡Emmett! — gritó Alice —. ¡Ha dicho en familia! Tú no eres de su familia.

—¿Tu madre quiere adoptar niños? Me adopta a mí y seremos hermanos. Así seremos familia.

—Mi madre, niños — dije y no pude evitar reírme. Mi madre odia los niños. Aún me acuerdo lo contenta que se puso cuando empecé a crecer a partir de los once años.

—Yo soy un niño grande — dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa —, no doy ningún problema.

—¡Claro! — dijo Rosalie —. Pregúntale a Esme, Bella, a ver si da algún problema.

Entre risas y conversaciones chistosas nos encaminamos a la entrada para salir de allí por fin. Mientras íbamos por el camino que conducía a las puertas pude ver a Edward debajo de la sombra de un árbol, mirando en nuestra dirección. Miré en derredor para ver a quien estaba mirando hasta que me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando solo a mí.

Un calor intenso se instaló en mis mejillas y volví a mirar a Edward. Vi como una sonrisa torcida surcaba su rostro para luego darse la vuelta e irse por otro lado.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Tierra llamando a Bella — dijo Jasper cerca de mi oído y sacudí la cabeza. Le miré.

—Perdón — dije todavía sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué estabas mirando? — preguntó.

—Eh…

Miré de nuevo el árbol donde había estado Edward momentos antes y Jasper también miró.

—Parece que te ha gustado el árbol, ¿eh?

—Es bonito.

Jasper se rió y me llevó hasta donde los demás que estaban esperando. Después fuimos los cinco a tomar algo en una cafetería del centro y luego cada uno se fue a su casa. Pero antes de que yo tomara mi camino Alice me gritó a los cuatro vientos que mañana pasarían a por mí para ir de compras.

¡No!

Ahora sí que no me podía librar de esa pequeña monstruo. Y Rosalie no me ayudaría esta vez, estaba de su lado cuando se trataba de compras.

Fui tranquilamente a mi casa, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo, no quería ver aún a Renée porque aún me sentía cohibida por lo ocurrido ayer por la noche. Decidí que debía admitir ya que Renée estaba súper contenta con Phil y yo también me debía alegrar por su felicidad, aún pensando que Charlie se frustraría.

Iba caminando por uno de los mil parques de Miami camino a mi casa, ya dispuesta a volver. A estas horas salía la gente a correr, a pasear al perro o a montar en bici. Miami era una ciudad muy activa en todos los aspectos.

—Anda, mira, si es Bella — dijo un chico detrás de mí —. ¡Hola, Bella!

Me giré al escuchar mi nombre y vi a Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater y su hermano pequeño Seth. Los tres iban también a _St. Brendan High School_. Me di cuenta de que era Seth el que me llamó porque estaba adelantado a los otros dos y agitaba el brazo con energía para saludarme. Sonreí un poco desconfiada, no los conocía mucho pero no eran malos chicos, ellos tampoco se metían con la gente como los Cullen y los Hale y eso me dejaba tranquila.

Me acerqué a ellos con paso firme y Seth mostró una gran sonrisa y sus ojos se achinaron, dándole un aspecto bastante gracioso.

—¿Ibas a tu casa? — preguntó.

—Sí.

—Nosotros vamos a comer fuera, ¿por qué no vienes?

Miré a Leah que me devolvía la mirada pero con recelo y Jacob con una mirada interesada, inspeccionándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisita burlona. Me encogí.

—No sé, no creo que sea buena idea — le dije a Seth. Él hizo una mueca.

—No hay problema, Bella — dijo Jacob, interviniendo —. Estaremos encantados de que vengas a comer.

Escuché a Leah gruñir.

—Jacob, no…

—No te hagas de rogar — dijo y se acercó a mí, pasándome un brazo por la espalda —. ¡Andando que es gerundio!

Bueno, no podía escaparme de la prisión de Jacob, era demasiado fuerte. De todas formas no me vendría mal cambiar un poco de aires, así no tendría que comer con Renée y podría distraerme un buen rato.

Pero no podría distraerme del todo, Edward Masen seguía en mi cabeza por mucho que intentara evitarlo.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**¡Atentos todos! Jacob va a ir tomando protagonismo a partir de ahora y Dios sabe la que voy a liar xD**

**Seth y Jacob se han puesto muy amigables con Bella, ¿verdad? Menos Leah, que parece que está echando chispas, la pobre. No os preocupéis que ninguno de ellos va a hacer nada malo; pero dudar de Leah.**

**He inventado un nuevo personaje (is mine!) que también va a tomar un poco de protagonismo dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, pero solo por un tiempo. Y el personaje está inspirado en alguien cercano a mí. Creo que se va a quedar WTF!? cuando lo lea xD**

**Tengo que decir una cosa...necesito encontrar a mi musa divina que se ha largado de vacaciones dejándome un poco de inspiración para este fic, por eso me veis aquí escribiendo dos capítulos seguidos xD**

**Más tarde explicaré el comportamiento de Edward para con Bella y va a ser pronto, tan pronto como que va a ser en el próximo capítulo. Voy a ir alternando los POV's de Bella y Edward, así que el capítulo 4 va a ser totalmente de Edward.**

**Voy a seguir buscando mi musa, puede que esté escondida bajo las piedras.**

**PD: Me da pena que mucha gente ponga la historia en favoritos y en alertas y poquísimas personas dejen aunque sea un pequeño review.**

**-**


	4. Pequeña impresión

**-**

**Capítulo 4: **_Pequeña impresión_

**Edward's POV**

—Maldita sea, maldita sea — escuché decir a mi padre mientras yo estaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina. Antes de caer me había dado de lleno contra el canto de la encimera y me había dañado el labio y me di un fuerte golpe debajo del ojo. Sentía mi espalda arder y me costaba moverme, no sentía mis extremidades.

—Hijo, ¿dónde estás? — mi padre habló de nuevo mientras dejaba caer algo al suelo (un bate de béisbol supuse) y apreté los dientes. ¡Me había golpeado él mismo y encima me preguntaba dónde estaba!

Todo estaba a oscuras, a ninguno de los dos se nos había ocurrido encender las luces. Mi padre chocó contra la mesa y se quejó soltando unas cuantas palabrotas. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba borracho; se atascaba en sus propias palabras e hipaba y gruñía cosas que no entendía.

Me arrastré por el suelo hasta que di con la encimera y me apoyé en ella para levantarme. Mi padre me vio y pude ver a través de la oscuridad de la cocina, un poco iluminada por la luz de la luna, cómo su cara cambiaba a una de arrepentimiento.

—Perdona hijo, creía que eras otra persona — dijo como pudo, parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué? — dije con ira —. Casi me matas.

Sangre comenzó a salir de mis labios y tuve que callarme para que no saliera más. Me llevé una mano a la boca y fui hasta el grifo para echarme agua; escupí un poco de sangre mientras abría la llave del agua y me enjuagaba la boca. Mi padre seguía quieto en su sitio, tambaleándose, y a punto de echar la papilla. Luego, me acordé de la sangre que todavía estaba allí.

—¿Y esta sangre? — le pregunté a mi padre. Él me miró sin comprender —. Seguro que has sido tú.

—¿De qué sangre me hablas? — preguntó y se acercó para ponerse a mi lado e inspeccionar el grifo, aunque juro que no se enteraba de nada.

—¿Qué?

Mi padre se mofó.

—Y yo que sé.

Y de repente, cayó de espaldas.

Se escuchó un golpe seco cuando cayó y las luces del pasillo se encendieron. Mi madre bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras, colocándose una bata de seda.

—¿Qué ha…? ¡Oh, Dios!

Mi madre se agachó junto a mi padre y le tocó el rostro, que ahora estaba blanco como la cal.

—Ha bebido mucho — dije.

—Eso parece — susurró mi madre —. Vamos a llevarlo arriba.

Fruncí el ceño, que ganas de llevarlo arriba…Pero al final lo hice. Entre mi madre y yo le agarramos por los brazos, colocándolos sobre nuestros hombros y lo llevamos arriba. Tuvimos algunas dificultades para subirlo por las escaleras, pero lo conseguimos. Dejamos a papá en la cama de la habitación de invitados.

Mi madre me miró horrorizada al ver mi cara.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ha sido…papá. Me ha pegado por accidente.

—Ven, deja que te cure esa herida del labio — dijo mi madre, pasando una mano por mi espalda pero la apartó rápidamente cuando gimoteé y se me salieron las lágrimas.

—Creo que la espalda también la tengo buena — dije con sarcasmo.

Mi madre me miró preocupada y me guió al cuarto de baño. Allí había un botiquín y sacó algodón, agua oxigenada y un tubo de pomada. Primero me curó la herida del labio inferior con el algodón y el agua oxigenada. Vi a través del espejo que el labio estaba muy hinchado y me escocía muchísimo la herida. Después mi madre me ordenó quitarme la camiseta para verme la espalda.

—Tiene mala pinta esto… — dijo mi madre.

Miré de nuevo al espejo y vi mi espalda toda roja, contrastando con mi piel blanca. Me dolía mucho y me dolió todavía más cuando mi madre empezó a ponerme pomada.

—¡Está fría! — grité.

—Sssh, no grites y aguanta.

Siguió echándome pomada por toda la espalda que seguía doliéndome. Mañana seguramente me estaría llena de moratones que tardarían en irse. Al terminar me inspeccionó de nuevo y me dijo que el hematoma de debajo del ojo se curaría solo.

De pronto, me acordé de la sangre del grifo y me giré hacia ella.

—¿Sabes algo de la sangre que hay en el grifo de la cocina? — pregunté. Mi madre me miró igual que mi padre: sin comprender nada.

—No sé de que me hablas — contestó ella —. Ve a la cama a descansar, yo voy a la cocina a ver.

Hice lo que me dijo y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y a dormir. Me costó conciliar el sueño, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Mi madre se acostó en su cama al rato, dejando toda la casa a oscuras.

Al final, me dormí unos minutos después, quedándome más tranquilo.

**···**

Me levanté tarde al día siguiente y ni me di cuenta. Había perdido las tres primeras clases pero todavía podía llegar a la última antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Una vez levantado de la cama me puse el uniforme del instituto velozmente, intenté arreglarme un poco el pelo sin éxito; nunca entenderé porqué siempre se me queda igual de despeinado como si acabara de darme un revolcón. Cogí la cartera con todos los libros dentro y bajé de dos en dos las escaleras. Abajo, en la cocina, estaba mi madre limpiando todo lo que veía. Se giró para verme y me regaló una sonrisa tierna.

—Buenos días, hijo — saludó mi madre.

—Buenos días — repetí y la miré confuso —. ¿Por qué no me has despertado a la hora?

—Quería que descansaras un poco por lo menos — explicó mi madre —. Te ves un poco mal todavía.

—Ah, no me he dado cuenta — dije tocándome el labio todavía hinchado y con la herida sanando. Hice una mueca de dolor y luego me toqué el moratón debajo del ojo, sentía pinchazos cada vez que lo rozaba, y la espalda no era menos, incluso me daba dolores sin que me tocara en esa parte.

—¿Y papá? — pregunté poco después.

—Se ha ido a arreglar su nuevo bufete de abogados, ya sabes que se están trasladando — contestó mi madre mientras recogía unos platos y cubiertos de la encimera —. ¿Vas a desayunar?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Con un zumo me basta.

Fui a la nevera para coger un pequeño cartón de zumo de naranja. Escuché a mi madre chasquear los dientes.

—No has comido nada desde qué sé yo.

—Comeré dentro de una hora en la cafetería del instituto, no te preocupes, puedo aguantar con esto de mientras — agité al cartón de zumo.

Mi madre me miró disgustada y siguió con su limpieza. Yo de mientras me tomaba el zumo absorbiendo de la pajita. En ese momento me acordé de la sangre de anoche en la cocina y miré a mi madre.

—¿Hablaste con papá esta mañana?

—Sí — contestó.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre la sangre del grifo?

—Dice que no se acuerda de nada, estaba muy borracho, cosa que no quería, pero sus compañeros de trabajo le convencieron y no sabe de qué manera. Pero no te preocupes.

—Debería preocuparme mientras no se sepa el porqué.

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó delicadamente por si me hacía daño. Mi espalda palpitó en respuesta y cerré un ojo inconscientemente por el dolor.

—Termínate eso y ve al instituto, es tarde ya y queda poco para que comience tu próxima clase — miró un reloj —. ¿Quieres que pida un taxi?

—No, déjalo — dije y le di un último sorbo al zumo. Mi madre me lo quitó de las manos para tirarlo a la basura —. Iré caminando, así estiro un poco las piernas.

—Como quieras…Ah, llévate esto.

Mi madre me tendió el bote de pomada de anoche y lo cogí para guardarlo en un bolsillo de la cartera.

—Échatelo cada hora o cuando te duela — me aconsejó.

—Gracias, mamá — dije dándole un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla.

Salí de casa y el sol me dio de lleno en la cara. Cerré los ojos por lo molesto que era y parpadeé hasta que pude acostumbrarme. Estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y luego salir a la calle era una molestia.

Llegué a la escuela en un momento. Todos los pasillos estaban desiertos y afuera estaban los alumnos que daban gimnasia a esta hora; corrí hacia la entrada del edificio antes de que pudieran verme. Pues eso, en los pasillos no había ni un alma, y no quería que nadie me viera en este estado, aunque de todas formas tendrían que hacerlo; me gustaría haberme quedado en casa durmiendo. Sí, me arrepiento ahora y eso me ponía furioso.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta el aula de música, en la cual todavía estaban dando clase los de primer año; luego, le tocaba a mi clase, los de último año.

Me apoyé en la pared, con cuidado de no dañarme mucho la espalda y al lado de la puerta de clase de música, y me fui resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Dejé la mochila a un lado y solté un gran suspiro. Creo que todavía quedaba algo de tiempo hasta que tocara el timbre…

Todo el mundo comenzó a salir a los diez minutos desde que llegué yo. Los niñatos de primer año salieron revolucionados del aula de música y la profesora les gritaba cosas como: todavía no he terminado, tal alumno estaba castigado y no la liéis por ahí. Cada vez venían alumnos peores y presumidos, y eso volvía locos a los profesores, tanto que hasta se tiraban de los pelos y se tenían que tomar una tila después de cada clase.

Nada más salir el último alumno entré yo deprisa y la profesora se me quedó mirando interrogante. Me acerqué a él con cautela.

—Profesora, ¿podría…? — me aclaré la garganta —. ¿Podría sentarme en última fila y quedarme allí sin abrir la boca? No me gustaría llamar la atención.

La profesora me miró, escéptica.

—Uhm…Bueno, como quiera, señor Masen — dijo con esa voz dura que tenía —. Igualmente va a llamar la atención cuando entren en clase.

Agaché la cabeza.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? Está hecho una pena — habló la profesora inspeccionando mi cara.

¿Qué le decía yo ahora? No podía decir que mi padre me había pegado por accidente porque saltaría la alarma. Me rebané los sesos buscando una posible respuesta, se me daba muy bien mentir así que cualquier cosa podría valer. Todo el mundo me creía.

—Me tropecé con las escaleras y caí unos cuantos peldaños abajo — dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. La profesora abrió la boca formando una pequeña "o".

—¿Cómo fue eso? — siguió preguntando.

¡Qué pesada!

—Estaba un tanto cansado y muerto de sueño y no sabía a dónde iba — dije riendo nerviosamente.

—Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, señor Masen — ordenó, como si fuera mi madre. Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí —. Tome asiento donde quiera y si es verdad lo que dice, manténgase callado.

Me fui directamente a la última fila, en un rincón, pegado a la pared. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y mis compañeros de clase empezaron a llegar. De entre todos pude distinguir a Jasper que posó su mirada en seguida en mí y arqueó una ceja y abrió mucho los ojos; no se acercó a mí sino que se sentó en primera fila. Creo que entendió que quería estar solo, porque yo me siento casi al lado de él.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad como todos los días, pero vi como todos posaban su mirada en mí cuando tenían oportunidad y se preguntaban qué diablos podría haberme pasado. Yo estaba callado en mi sitio, quieto como una estatua, y prestando atención a la profesora. Esta era la única clase en la que no me enviaban castigado al aula de los horrores. Mi pasión era la música, estaba decidido a estudiar música en la universidad ante las exigencias de mi padre de estudiar Derecho. Esa carrera no me gustaba para nada y de todas formas seguía exigiéndomelo y eso me hacía enfadarme aún más con él.

Terminó la hora y llegó el momento de ir a picar algo en la cafetería, pero antes tenía que ir al baño para ponerme la pomada, me empezaba a doler mucho y ya había pasado una hora y, como dijo mi madre esta mañana, tenía que ponérmela.

Salí por la puerta trasera (la clase tenía dos puertas) y caminé a toda prisa.

Iba casi a la mitad del camino cuando alguien chocó contra mi espalda y me mordí la lengua para no soltar un grito que derrumbara el edificio. Me sequé unas cuantas lágrimas que habían salido por el dolor y me di la vuelta.

—Podrías tener más cuidado, ¿no?

Bella Swan estaba frente a mí, agarrándose a una taquilla para no caerse de espaldas. Mi cara cambió de repente, no pensaba encontrármela en todo el día y no sé porqué…No quería que me viera de esta manera.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lo siento… — dijo y entonces se quedó mirando mi cara maltrecha.

—No importa — dije rápidamente y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente lejos, respiré profundamente y solté el aire por la boca. Había sido una sorpresa encontrarme con Bella, sabía por mis primos que ella era una persona que se preocupaba mucho y yo no quería que sintiera eso para conmigo. No quería hacerla sentir mal…

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí con mi destino al aseo de los chicos.

Allí no pude entrar porque pude percibir el olor a tabaco a distancia lo que significaba que había algunos macarras dentro y no tenía ganas de meterme en problemas. No me quedaba otra opción que esconderme al jardín trasero del instituto.

Me escondí bien detrás de un árbol y me quité toda la parte de arriba del uniforme. Iba a tener dificultades para ponerme la pomada pero tenía que intentarlo. La saqué de la mochila y me puse un montoncito en la mano, la esparcí por la otra mano y las puse como pude por mi espalda.

Siseé; estaba muy fría y dolía al contacto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Esa voz…

El tubo de pomada se me cayó de las manos y me giré de golpe y porrazo. Bella estaba otra vez allí, esta vez estaba observándome la espalda con un gesto de dolor. Luego, se quedó sorprendida observando mi torso desnudo y entonces me di cuenta de la situación.

No sé si de verdad me estaba sonrojando, pero sentía mis mejillas arder un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté con voz temblorosa. Mierda, me estaba poniendo nervioso delante de ella.

—Dar un paseo — contestó —. No es muy buena idea que hagas esto por aquí; deberías ir a la enfermería.

No iría, por supuesto que no iría. No quería someterme a un interrogatorio, las enfermeras de la enfermería de este instituto podían llegar a ser verdaderamente terroríficas si no les contabas la verdad.

—No quiero ir a la enfermería — dije un poco borde mientras cogía la camisa y la corbata y me las ponía de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó.

—Sé cuidarme.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Puse una cara pensativa y luego me encogí de hombros.

—Me tropecé accidentalmente por las escaleras de mi casa — le contesté, dándole la misma respuesta que a la profesora de música.

—Vaya… — murmuró.

Después de ponerme la camisa me anudé la corbata sin ningún problema. Miré a Bella. Parecía preocupada por mí y yo no me merecía eso, estaba siendo un poco malo con ella la verdad…

Cogí la chaqueta del suelo y me la puse al hombro de manera casual.

—¿Estás siguiéndome? — pregunté de sopetón.

No quería decir eso en realidad…

—¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendida.

Suspiré.

—Nada. Olvídalo.

Pasé por su lado para irme. Rocé mi brazo con el suyo sin querer y pude percibir su olor a fresas y fresias. Se me quedó grabado en la memoria y la miré de reojo antes de desaparecer por las puertas del instituto.

**···**

No podía quitar ese perfume de mi mente en todo lo que restaba de clases. Me estaba nublando los sentidos y no podía prestar atención en clase, lo cual fue una ventaja, tampoco me enviaron al aula de castigo otra vez porque estaba calladito y sin moverme; pero, de todas formas, tendría que ir después de las clases por órdenes del profesor de guardia. ¿Es que no podía pensar que podría irse a su casa con su familia feliz y contento en vez de quedarse aquí aguantándome durante una hora y puede que algo más?

Anduve hasta la sala de profesores al final de clases para buscar al segundón del departamento de música y allí estaba tomándose un _capuccino_. Toqué la puerta, aunque estaba abierta, para que me mirara y un resplandor cruzó sus ojos.

Que miedo.

—Señor Masen, le estaba esperando — dijo el profesor.

—¿Qué haremos hoy, profesor? — le pregunté intentando parecer cortés.

—Nada — contestó y yo arqueé una ceja —. Hoy tengo que irme a arreglar unos papeles y no voy a poder quedarme con usted, señor Masen. Lástima que no haya otro profesor para vigilarle.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Puede retirarse — me ordenó, pero antes de irme volvió a llamarme —. Eh, ¿qué le ha pasado, señor Masen?

—Una caída accidental — dije sin voltearme.

—Parece como si se hubiera peleado con alguien y no sería de extrañar sabiendo como es usted.

_Tú no sabes como soy_, quise decirle.

Me limité a sonreír y salí de la sala de profesores. Ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio y sabía porqué…Todo el mundo iría a aquella estúpida fiesta de Fisher Island. No sé que le ven a las fiestas y siguen emocionándose por eso…si todas son iguales.

Ya en el patio me quedé bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras me quedaba pensativo. El olor de Bella volvió a inundarme cuando pensé en ella. Me estaba empezando a marear, pero no era nada malo, al contrario, me mareaba del buen olor que recordaba y me aturdía completamente.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? Estaba ansioso por saberlo. Y entonces la vi. Estaba saliendo por las puertas del instituto con mis primos y Rosalie y Jasper. Como me encantaría poder estar allí con ellos ahora, hablando y bromeando con Bella.

Observé como Emmett empezaba a bromear con Bella, siempre lo hacía, sea con la persona que sea. Él era tan abierto y simpático con la gente, todo lo contrario a mí; ahora estaba bromeando con ellos y yo aquí parado bajo la sombra de un árbol y solo, observando a Bella.

En ese momento, Bella giró su cabeza hacia a mi y vi como se quedaba sorprendida, miraba alrededor y volvía a mirarme. Desde la lejanía veía el sonrojo adorable de sus mejillas.

¿He dicho adorable? _Oh, por favor, Edward…_

Sonreí después y Bella creo que se quedó con los ojos desorbitados. Luego, me di la vuelta y desaparecí del mapa por un buen rato.

Vagabundeé por Miami un par de horas. Iba caminando sin rumbo por el centro de la ciudad, me encontré con varios engreídos de _St. Brendan High School_, que se me quedaban mirando a la cara como tontos y dudaban en acercarse a mi o no. Seguramente estarían creyendo que me había peleado y eso me convertía en el malo. Tengo que reconocer que los niños mimados del instituto eran todos unos cobardes cuando se trata de sangre, heridas y golpes. Estaban tan mimados que no conocían lo que era sufrir y yo eso sí lo conocía por mi padre.

Me puse cabizbajo y empecé a caminar distraído.

Escuché una voz que ya se me estaba haciendo muy familiar y luego unas risas. Levanté el rostro y a unos escasos metros de mi se encontraba Bella con tres personas más que parecían surfistas de California por el moreno de su piel.

Entre ellos reconocí a Jacob Black, mi compañero de equipo de baloncesto, y mi cuerpo tembló de ira. A veces lo odiaba con toda mi alma, podía llegar a ser un engreído, aunque su máscara de "soy más bueno que el pan" ocultaba todo el mal que tenía; era un ligón de esos que te podías encontrar en cualquier discoteca y no dejaba escapar a nadie.

Y estaba con Bella. Eso era mala señal.

Mi cuerpo tembló de nuevo pero no de ira ni de ninguna otra emoción que reconociera. Mi mirada paseaba de Jacob y a Bella, que conversaban entre ellos animadamente.

Tomaron la dirección contraría a mi y no pudieron verme. Mejor, así les podría seguir de cerca, no me fiaba de Jacob Black aunque estuvieran aquellos dos (que creo que eran los hermanos Clearwater, Seth y Leah).

Cuando ya estuvieron a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi empecé a caminar detrás de ellos. Jacob y Bella seguían charlando con ganas y Bella reía por los comentarios de el perro de Jacob. Rechiné los dientes y apreté los puños. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? Tengo entendido que Jacob y Bella no se conocen de nada, solo se han visto un par de veces pero nada más; y ahora hablaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Llevábamos tiempo caminando y no sabía a dónde podían ir; estaba confundido. Ahora Seth y Leah se metieron en la conversación pero Bella estaba un poco distante, supongo que esos tres estarían hablando de cosas suyas ya que eran muy amigos. No llegaba a escucharlos por el ruido de todos los coches que pasaban pero podía ver perfectamente como estaba Bella.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba frente a mí y me choqué contra su pecho.

—¡Edward Masen! — exclamó sorprendido —. ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Hola — eso fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Jacob me observó con detenimiento. Bien, seguro que iba a preguntarme por las heridas del rostro.

—¿Y ese careto? — Bingo, no me he equivocado.

Desvié la mirada por detrás de su hombro y me topé con la mirada achocolatada de Bella fijamente en mis ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

—Accidente — contesté —. Me caí.

—Debió de ser fuerte, amigo — dijo Jacob, dándome una palmada en el hombro. ¿Amigo? De eso nada —. Bueno, me alegro de verte…_bien_ — soltó una risotada y se giró hacia los demás —. Nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento, Masen.

Jacob pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella y se fueron con mis ojos clavados en sus espaldas, que ahora estaban fuera de sus órbitas.

¿¡Pero qué confianzas son esas de coger a Bella por los hombros!?

Sentí mi sangre hervir por todo mi cuerpo y me giré bruscamente, enfadado. Esperaba no encontrarme con algo malo en lo que quedaba de día o explotaría, pero mis esperanzas se hundieron cuando llegué a casa.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Ya está, he terminado después de secuestros por parte de mis amigos y mi novia. Y estoy super contentísimo porqueeeeeee...¡¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!! :D - saltando mientras agita los pompones -. Con estas cosas me ha venido la inspiración, es tanta que he encontrado a mi musa. ¿Sabéis dónde estaba? De vacaciones en las Seychelles xD.**

**Me han venido unas cuantas ideas para mi otro fic, _Heart_, pero para el otro fic, _Hysteria_, no; por eso llevo, creo que...¿un mes? Sin actualizar este último. Espero que lo comprendáis, me he quedado con cero ideas para el fic, hay que darle tiempo. Para Heart empezaré a escribirlo dentro de poco.**

**Me alegro de que esta historia guste más que las otras dos, de verdad, yo también lo pienso ._. Y, aunque guste más, me llevo pocos reviews, no sé porqué, es algo raro, LOL.**

**El próximo capítulo ya sabéis que es un _Bella's POV_, sabremos que habrá pasado con Jacob para que se muestren así de amigos cuando los encuentra Edward (¿notáis sus celos?) que ya se está sintiendo raro con Bella, jojojo. Esto es solo el principio.**

**Sin nada más que decir..¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Ya sabéis, sin veis dedazos, no es mi culpa, es la pereza de revisar. Avisar si veis algo grave xD**

**-**


	5. Encuentros inesperados

**-**

**Capítulo 5: **_Encuentros inesperados_

**Bella's POV**

Jacob y los hermanos Clearwater me llevaron a un local restaurante cerca de la escuela. Ese restaurante se llamaba _Kon Chau_. Una mujer llamada Sue Clearwater, madre de Seth y Leah, muy parecida a ésta última, pero ya entrada en sus años, nos recibió maravillosamente y nos condujo a una mesa cerca de la barra donde Harry Clearwater, el padre, estaba al mando y preparando unas cuantas bebidas.

—¡Pero bueno! — exclamó Harry Clearwater, dejando sus bebidas a un lado y mirando a sus hijos con fingido enfado —. ¿Dónde os habéis metido? Prometisteis llegar pronto.

—Estábamos intentando convencer a Bella para que viniera a comer, papá — saltó Seth con alegría.

—¿Bella?

El padre de Seth miró en mi dirección y me inspeccionó detenidamente. Después sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo.

—Bienvenida, Bella — sonrió —. Supongo que serás la novia de Jake.

¿Cómo que novia de Jake? Miré a Jacob y entonces entendí las palabras del señor Clearwater. Jacob tenía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros posesivamente y no me había dado ni cuenta. De pronto me sentí incómoda y me separé sin pretender dar mala imagen a los demás.

—No, no, no — empecé a decir —. La verdad es que no estoy con nadie.

Escuché a Jacob reír entre dientes. Los Clearwater me miraban con diversión menos Leah, que parece que en cualquier momento iba a sacar el hacha y cortarme la cabeza. Se veía de sobra que iba detrás de Jacob…pobre Leah, él no le hacía ni caso.

—Es una lástima, eres muy guapa — intervino Sue, sonriendo —. En seguida os traigo la comida.

Sue se fue dejándonos solos a los cuatro. Harry también se fue a servir las bebidas que él mismo había preparado.

Me puse a ver el menú que había allí, aunque Sue dijo que nos traerían ya la comida, así que pronto lo dejé. Jacob, Leah y Seth me contaron que venían casi todos los días a comer lo mismo, se ve que era el plato estrella del restaurante. Me enseñaron toda la gente que había ahora dentro y casi todos tenían el mismo plato y me dijeron que era ese mismo el que íbamos a comer. Era un plato lleno de pollo con verdura y cacahuetes, adornado con una salsa de color naranja repartida por toda la comida.

—Es pollo picante con cacahuete — me explicó Jacob —. Es una comida china que no se ve mucho por Miami, pero aquí la hacen deliciosa. Por eso todo el mundo lo come.

Y cuando Sue trajo el plato supe que no se equivocaban. Di el primer bocado y picaba mucho, sí, pero era lo más bueno que había probado en mucho tiempo. Mis tres compañeros de mesa me miraban como esperando mi aprobación mientras yo masticaba lentamente, disfrutando del sabor.

—Esto…está…delicioso — comenté mientras seguía comiendo. Cada vez comía más rápido y no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

—Sabía que te gustaría — dijo Jacob mientras me observaba comer —. Todo el mundo que viene aquí a comer esto se queda con ganas de más. Sue y Harry son unos genios, ¿verdad?

—Por _fupuezto, miz pabrez zon_ geniales — dijo Seth con la boca llena y los labios manchados de la salsa naranja de la comida. Todos reímos con él.

Pasé una tarde agradable con ellos, la verdad, eran unas personas geniales y me hacían reír mucho, pero Leah todavía se mostraba reacia hacia mí. Jacob no se separó de mi lado en ningún momento, pero no es que me disgustase, era muy cálido y me hacia sentir bien.

En terminar de comer nos despedimos de los padres de Seth y Leah y salimos fuera para tomar el aire. Todavía se podía notar el calor en el ambiente. Así era Miami.

Jacob decidió que me acompañarían hasta mi casa, Seth lo secundó con alegría — este niño era muy hiperactivo — y Leah no protestó ni abrió la boca para decir algo. Pusimos rumbo a mi casa, que no estaba tan lejos, conocía muy bien las calles por donde pasábamos y les indiqué por dónde teníamos que ir para llegar antes. En todo el camino no dejé de hablar con Jacob ni tampoco dejé de reír por sus ocurrencias. Me contaba que tenía unos amigos igual de grandes y fuertes que él que seguro que los conocía de vista porque eran muy fáciles de ver por el instituto y siempre estaban haciendo travesuras. Algunos estaban ya en último curso y otros en cursos más abajo. Jacob me dijo que tendría que conocerlos algún día y acepté su propuesta. Seth y Leah se unieron a nuestra conversación poco después y, entonces, ahí ya no podía hablar mucho porque a penas les conocía y ellos hablaban de sus cosas.

Mientras caminábamos tenía una sensación extraña, no sabía porqué, pero sentía como alguien me miraba la espalda como si me vaya a quemar. Tenía esa sensación…pero seguramente eran imaginaciones mías. Necesitaba un buen descanso, dormir durante horas, días, lo que sea, pero estirarse en una cama blandita y cómoda era lo primero que quería hacer.

Eso haría en llegar a casa, decidí.

A medio paso de un semáforo Jacob dio media vuelta y todos le imitamos; entonces, Edward Masen apareció, para mi gran sorpresa, frente a nosotros y chocó contra el cuerpo musculoso de Jacob.

—¡Edward Masen! — exclamó Jacob —. ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Hola — ese simple saludo fue lo que dijo Edward. Lo observé detenidamente. Parecía un poco receloso y su cara cada vez se ponía más roja, pero no de vergüenza, sino de ira. ¿De qué estaría enfadado?

Jacob también miraba a Edward de la misma forma que yo, pero más bien se fijaba en sus heridas, no como yo que miraba más allá de un par de hematomas y cortes.

—¿Y ese careto? — preguntó Jacob.

Edward no contestó de inmediato. Su mirada esmeralda se posó en la mía que no dejaba de mirarle y sentí la sangre acudir peligrosamente a mis mejillas. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué ahora me pasaba esto frente a él? No podía pasarme a esto de la noche a la mañana, o sea, a penas le conocí ayer en el aula de castigo y parecía un rebelde sin causa y hoy me había mirado ¡y me había sonreído con una de esas sonrisa que quitaban el aliento! ¡A mí me sonrió!

—Accidente. Me caí. — contestó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos. No, yo no creía que se hubiera caído, no cuando ya vi esos moratones en la espalda. No parecían hematomas causados por una caída.

—Debió de ser fuerte, amigo — dijo Jacob, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Edward reprimió una mueca, parecía que no se llevaban bien —. Bueno, me alegro de verte…_bien_.

Jacob se giró hacia nosotros.

—Nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento, Masen.

Se despidió de Edward y de pronto pasó un brazo por mis hombros para luego irnos. Pude ver la cara casi colérica de Edward antes de que él también se marchara por otro lado bruscamente.

¿Estaría enfadado por Jacob? Viendo como hablaban daba a entender que estaba enfadado. ¿O era por mí?

_No, Bella, no sueñes_.

**···**

Entré a casa cuando me despedí de Jacob Black y sus amigos los hermanos Clearwater. Cerré la puerta con fuerza, subí corriendo las escaleras sin matarme, abrí la puerta de mi habitación, aventé la mochila a un rincón y me acosté en la cama.

¡Se sentía tan bien cuando mi espalda se hundió en el colchón!

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Hola, Bella — era mi madre —, veo que ya te has colocado en tu sitio.

—Lo necesitaba — le contesté ya con voz cansada. Esto de estar tan cómoda daba sueño —. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Dónde has estado? Te he llamado mil veces y hasta se ha enfriado la comida.

¡Demonios! Olvidé llamar a mi madre para decir que comía fuera con Jacob, Seth y Leah.

—Unos amigos del instituto me invitaron a comer al restaurante de los padres de dos de éstos que son hermanos — expliqué —. Siento no haber llamado, se me fue de la cabeza.

Reneé me miró acusadoramente.

—Está bien. ¿Y quiénes son esos amigos tuyos?

—Ah, los conocí hace poco — bueno, técnicamente hoy —, son Jacob Black y Leah y Seth Clearwater.

—¿Jacob Black? — dijo mi madre y luego se quedó pensativa —. ¿De qué me suena a mí el apellido Black…?

Y mientras se preguntaba a sí misma de qué le sonaba el apellido salió de mi habitación dejándome sola de nuevo. Yo no me había preguntado en ningún momento de dónde saldría Jacob teniendo en cuenta que él, se podría decir, era un alumno "prototipo" de la escuela y sus padres tendrían mucho, demasiado, dinero. Pero él, al igual que los Cullen, se comportaba de manera diferente a los demás.

Jacob no me había tratado como basura en todo el tiempo.

Con esos pensamientos dormí profundamente durante unas horas hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar. ¿Tan poco tiempo había pasado? ¡No había dormido nada! Mi madre tocó la puerta, sin abrirla, y diciéndome que todo estaba listo para cenar. Me cambié el uniforme por una ropa más cómoda antes de bajar y me llevé una sorpresa.

Phil, el futuro marido de Reneé, también estaba allí.

—Hola, Bella, me alegro de verte — dijo el simpático de Phil al tiempo que me daba un abrazo. Yo le correspondí.

—Igualmente.

Nos sentamos a comer en la mesa en silencio, pues la televisión estaba encendida y estábamos muy atentos a las noticias…bueno, yo no, era un canal de esos en los que sólo aparecía la gente importante de Miami y no dejaban de hablar de que han hecho esto y lo otro. ¿No había otro canal o qué?

Estaba dejando de prestar atención cuando se escuchó claramente una voz femenina diciendo "Edward Masen". Mi cabeza se giró automáticamente hacia la luz de la pantalla y en ella aparecía el padre de Edward, llamado igual que él, saliendo a toda prisa del aeropuerto perseguido por cientos de cámaras y fotógrafos. La chica del noticiario comenzó a hablar de sus actuales rumores de los que se dice que el señor Masen estaba implicado en el mundo de la droga y de su estancia en Nueva York con su bufete de abogados, el más importante de Estados Unidos.

—Menuda estupidez… — dijo Reneé por lo bajini.

—Veamos otra cosa, entonces — sugerí casi suplicando que quitaran ese canal.

Por suerte, Phil atendió a mi "súplica", pero no cambió de canal, sino que apagó la televisión directamente. Bueno, algo es algo. Sonreí satisfecha.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de la televisión, cariño? — preguntó Reneé, sorprendida.

—No soporto que vayan detrás de todo el mundo solo por tener algo de estatus en la sociedad y billetes hasta para limpiarse el trasero — dijo Phil bastante molesto. Este hombre me sorprendía más a cada segundo.

—Phil, querido, pero si a ti también te persiguen ahora que eres jugador de _Florida Marlins._

El novio de mi madre soltó una carcajada.

—Que me teman a mí y a mi bate de béisbol.

Mi madre y yo nos reímos con él por su ocurrencia.

En terminar de cenar cada uno se fue por su lado: mis padres al salón a ver una película abrazaditos en el sofá y yo a mi habitación a hacer nada. No tenía deberes ni trabajos ni exámenes. Nada de nada. Solo me quedaba leer mis libros de siempre y el aburrimiento.

Di un par de vueltas por mi habitación, pensando, hasta que me decanté por ir a dar una vuelta. Salir a la calle ahora no le haría mal a nadie, ¿no? Además, todavía era pronto, el reloj no pasaba de las diez y algunas tiendas estaban abiertas aún y podría pasarme por ellas, aunque sea por el escaparate.

Avisé a Reneé y a Phil que saldría un rato y ellos no pusieron pegas, sabían que ya era mayorcita como para cuidarme de mí misma.

Caminé, caminé y caminé sin un rumbo fijo y parándome de vez en cuando en algunas tiendas. No era costumbre para mí hacer eso, creo que algo de la influencia de Alice y Rosalie me ha calado hondo.

Sin saber cómo llegué a una de las miles de zonas donde vivía la gente de clase media-alta y clase alta: Coral Gables. Aquí vivía la mayoría de los alumnos de _St. Brendan High_ gracias a todo el poder económico de su familia. No sabía si pasar por ahí por si me viera alguno, pero algo me decía que pasara, que no iba a pasar nada que no te haya pasado antes. Además, sé que por allí había una biblioteca que seguía abierta a estas horas de la noche por época de exámenes.

Decidí ir allí. Al menos, cogería algún libro nuevo.

Por el camino admiré la estampa que presentaba el barrio. Todas las casas se notaban que eran lujosas y que costaban mucho dinero; también había edificios de empresas, campos de golf, piscinas privadas, colegios privados, bares de ambiente, discotecas, etc. Todo lo que te podías imaginar estaba en este barrio de lujo.

Me encontraba a unas cuantas manzanas de la biblioteca, ahora mismo pasaba por una calle que estaba concurrida de gente que entraba y salía de un bar de donde salía una música estridente cuando alguien abría la puerta. Pasé por allí sin problemas y fui con prisas hacia la biblioteca, pero sabía que algo me iba a pasar antes de llegar…esto me pasaba por hacer demasiado caso a la vocecita que había en mi cabeza. Un grupo de chicos nos separaba a mí y a la biblioteca. Todos estaban fumando y bebiendo, reían a carcajadas y se pegaban entre sí cuando alguien decía algo inapropiado.

Definitivamente, conseguiría la manera de matar a la vocecita interior que te animaba a hacerlo todo.

Y los chicos, percatándose de mi presencia al instante, giraron la cabeza hacia mí y quedaron en completo silencio con una sonrisa maligna en los labios. Yo estaba en mi sitio sin moverme ni un ápice, esas sonrisas que no vaticinaban nada bueno me habían dejado paralizada.

¿Por qué todo el mundo corría para escaparse cuando estaba en peligro y yo no?

Dos de ellos se acercaron a mí mientras fumaban su cigarro que olía fatal, como a porro (yo de esto…no entiendo nada de nada), y una lata de cerveza en la mano.

—¿Dónde vas, niña? — preguntó el que parecía ser el cabecilla, tenía una pinta horrible a pesar de que se "arreglaba" para parecer un tío bueno ante las chicas. Las palabras no salían de mi boca por mucho que quisiera.

—Mírala, es muda — dijo el otro y los otros de atrás empezaron a reírse.

—¿No quieres divertirte un rato con nosotros? Podemos ir a esa discoteca de unas calles más abajo — dijo el cabecilla a la vez que intentaba pasar un brazo por mi hombros. Esta vez reaccioné y me aparté de él con asco. Las carcajadas volvieron a sonar en el lugar. El chico se quedó sorprendido de que me alejara, claro, ¿con esa pinta quién se va a ir con él?

—No te hagas de rogar, chica — volvió a hacer un intento de cogerme como si fuera suya, pero esta vez no me dio tiempo ni a apartarme porque él ya se encontraba en el suelo con la nariz manchada de sangre.

¿Quién había sido?

—¿Qué cojones haces? — exclamó el otro chico no mirándome a mí, sino al que estaba a mi lado. Y ese no era otro que Edward Masen hijo que siseaba de dolor y se cogía la mano con la que había dado el puñetazo. Debió de haberle dolido bastante.

—Sois unos groseros — dijo Edward con la voz ronca mientras se tambaleaba hacia a los lados. Me quedé sorprendida. Edward iba borracho y todavía con el uniforme del instituto puesto, arrugado y desarreglado por todos lados.

El hombre al que le había propinado un puñetazo se levantó tapándose la nariz ensangrentada con la mano.

—Vámonos, Bella — dijo Edward, tomándome del brazo y estirando en dirección contraria. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

—No, no os vais a ir — dijo el amigo del jefe y se acercó a Edward con peligro. Y él, tan borracho como iba, le propinó un puñetazo, también en la nariz, y cogió mi mano para irnos corriendo.

Corrimos todo lo que pudimos, aunque Edward parecía que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo de boca, mientras los demás chicos del grupo nos perseguían. Conseguimos despistarlos escondiéndonos en un pub. Ya dentro y más tranquilos, al menos él que se había dirigido directamente a la barra…

Un momento…

—¡Edward! ¿Qué te crees qué haces? — pregunté al tiempo que le quitaba el vaso de ginebra que había pedido. Éste me miró sin comprender.

—Dame eso — ordenó y consiguió arrebatarme el vaso de alcohol. Eso me enfadó.

—Ni lo sueñes, Masen — dije enojada, dejando de nuevo el vaso y tiré de su brazo —. Deja ese vaso ahí y salgamos.

Edward me miró a los ojos, dudando. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo rojo que tenía sus verdes ojos inyectados en sangre. El pobre había bebido mucho…

—Por favor — supliqué cuando él volvió a coger el vaso y se disponía a beber.

Los ojos de Edward se cristalizaron cuando me miró de nuevo; luego, miró el vaso de alcohol y desistió, dejándolo en la barra, cogiéndome de la mano de nuevo y saliendo del pub. No me sonrojé antes cuando cogió mi mano para salir corriendo porque estábamos muy ocupados en eso, pero ahora estaba como un tomate al notar sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

Paramos en un parque y nos sentamos en un banco, soltando nuestras manos para mi desgracia. Observé a Edward, el cual parecía un muerto en vida y tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—¿Por qué estás así, Edward? — pregunté con un tono de enfado. Por favor, ni que fuera su madre…

Él no contestó. Simplemente se dio la vuelta en el banco rápidamente y empezaron a darle arcadas. Eso me alarmó y acudí a su lado para frotarle la espalda mientras el vomitaba todo en el suelo a causa del alcohol.

Verlo así me hacía sentir mal, algo debió de haber ocurrido para que se hubiera emborrachado de esa manera. ¿Tal vez la vuelta de su padre? Sus primos, Emmett y Alice, ya me habían comentado algo a cerca de lo que pasa en su familia y las noticias también hablaban sobre su padre.

—Edward — susurré cuando terminó —, deberías volver a casa. Estarán todos preocupados.

La cara que tenía de asco por lo que había echado se había convertido en una de tristeza en un visto y no visto y dejó caer los hombros.

—No — dijo tajantemente —. No quiero volver a casa.

Edward se levantó bruscamente del banco para alejarse, pero yo le detuve cogiéndole por la camisa arrugada para darle la vuelta.

—Maldita sea, Edward, escu… — mis palabras se ahogaron cuando Edward me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro y mi cuello al tiempo que se derrumbaba en el suelo. Yo me derrumbe con él. El cuerpo de Edward se convulsionaba en sollozos que intentaba acallar, sentía sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y mojando la piel de mi cuello.

No sabía qué le podía pasar, tampoco le conocía personalmente, sólo por palabras de otras personas y no eran muy buenas, pero sabía que Edward no era así, estaba convencida de que él era una persona diferente a la idea de los demás y quería ayudarle.

Claro que quería.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**No, no estoy muerto, para desgracia de algunas personas sigo vivito y coleando...y qué mejor manera que demostrarlo que subiendo un capítulo en vez de una nota de autor. Odio subir notas de autor xD, por eso he desaparecido un rato. **

**Tengo excusas: el trabajo, que como estamos en crisis y yo he conseguido trabajo milagrosamente, no hay que desaprovecharlo y tengo que hacerlo hasta Navidad. Y si mal no me equivoco, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir toooooodo lo que hay de vacaciones de Navidad, lo que haya después...nadie lo sabe.**

**¡Bueno! Pues con mi excusa ya explicada...hablemos del fic...no hay mucho que decir xD. La aparición de Edward y la situación en la que se encuentra tiene explicación en el próximo capítulo porque toca Edward's POV y, si mal no recuerdo, en el capítulo 4, la frase del final, pone claramente que pasa algo. Si queréis releer...**

**Hasta aquí me despido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, agradecer que esta tarde no he ido a trabajar y me ha venido la inspiración y he podido escribir el capítulo. Por cierto, gracias por las felicitaciones n.n **

**Sé que esto de ser padre va a ser dificil...xD**

**En fin...¡Nos vemos!**

**-**


	6. Peleas, alcohol y lágrimas

**-**

**Capítulo 6: **_Peleas, alcohol y lágrimas_

**Edward's POV**

El salón de mi casa estaba lleno de hombres trajeados de negro más otro que se encontraba sentado en un sillón con una gabardina a lo Sherlock Holmes, le faltaba la pipa y el sombrero ese hortera, y estaba hablando con mi madre sentada en el sofá. Me acerqué hasta quedarme apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y sentí todos los ojos de las personas presentes sobre mí. Mi madre se levantó pero no la vi acercarse a mí y darme un abrazo como hacía siempre, tampoco sonreía.

—Edward — saludó. El hombre de la gabardina también se levantó y se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo.

—Tú debes de ser el hijo de Elizabeth y Edward — dijo con una voz muy grave. El hombre era un poco más alto que yo, pelo castaño claro, ojos pardos y llevaba una incipiente barba —. Me llamo Robert Owen, soy detective privado.

Me tendió la mano y yo se la apreté firmemente.

—Encantado, yo soy Edward.

Robert se giró hacia mi madre para seguir hablando. Yo de mientras me dedicaba a mirar a todos los demás hombres de negro, que estaba firmes en sus sitios como los soldados del ejército. ¿Un detective privado necesitaba tantos guardaespaldas o lo que fueran?

—Gracias por dejarnos pasar, señora Masen — escuché hablar al detective —, tendrá que esperar unos días para nuestra próxima visita ya que vengo de California y todavía necesito instalarme en Miami y matricularé a mi hijo para lo que quede de curso.

—Claro, ningún problema — asintió mi madre y sonrió a medias.

Robert también sonrió y de nuevo volvió hacia a mí.

—Espero que conozcas a mi hijo, Edward, estará en el mismo instituto que tú. Os llevaréis muy bien.

No me interesaba su hijo para nada.

El hombre y sus compinches se despidieron y salieron de la casa en tropel. De verdad parecían del ejército. En cuanto todo estuvo en silencio miré a mi madre pidiendo explicaciones, necesitaba saber de qué iba todo esto.

—Cariño, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, han venido ellos por su cuenta — explicó mi madre y salió del salón hacia la cocina. Yo la seguí.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté.

—Quieren investigar sobre los rumores de tu padre — mi madre sacó un plato de comida que consistía en pollo y patatas, algo normal, y lo metió en el microondas para calentarlo. Era para mí y se me estaban quitando las ganas de comer totalmente.

Me senté en la silla y apoyé los brazos sobre la mesa, mirando a mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues que lo hagan.

Mi madre se giró hacia mí.

—Tu padre no ha hecho nada malo, Edward, la prensa es muy sensacionalista e inventa muchas cosas.

—No hablo de prensa del corazón, mamá, si no de prensa de sociedad. El periódico local es bastante fiable en cuanto a la gente con dinero en Miami.

Mi madre sacó el plato de comida y lo puso delante de mis narices y también me pasó un cuchillo y un tenedor. Los cogí sin decir nada y sin mirarla, parecía que se había enfadado. Incluso se fue, dejándome solo en la cocina. ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

No me comí ni la cuarta parte de la comida y lo que sobró lo tiré a la basura. Recogí el plato y los cubiertos, los dejé en el fregadero a remojo y luego fui a recoger mi cartera para dejarla en la habitación. Lo que encontré no me lo esperaba, mi cuarto estaba completamente impecable y recogido cosa que no podíamos hacer mi madre y yo, sólo lo podía hacer una persona…

—Buenas tardes, señorito Edward — escuché la voz de una mujer mayor muy conocida para mí. En la puerta se encontraba Jane, la antigua sirvienta que teníamos antes de que mi padre se largara. Ella seguía igual que siempre: bajita, un poco rellenita, pelo canoso y una cara de buena que no podía con ella; y llevaba de nuevo el uniforme con el que se solía vestir para estar aquí. Me acuerdo que ella me cuidaba cuando era pequeño y tenía casi toda su atención sobre mí porque yo me metía en muchas travesuras y terminaba herido de alguna forma u otra. Era muy buena conmigo.

—Hola, Jane — la saludé mirándola con asombro —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El señor Masen me ha vuelto a contratar para servir a esta casa — me contestó entrando en mi habitación con una pila de ropa en las manos. Abrió un cajón del armario y empezó a guardar las prendas. Podía ver que tenía un semblante un poco triste.

—Entiendo…

Me senté en la cama mientras miraba a la mujer. Me sentía mal por Jane, ella que se alegró cuando le dijimos que ya no hacía falta que trabajara aquí, que se podía ir y darse unas buenas vacaciones y ahora que ha venido mi padre tenía que volver a trabajar.

—Oye, Jane — la llamé. Ella me miró dejando de guardar la ropa —. ¿Quiénes son los han venido aquí?

—Venían en nombre del Estado o eso he oído — dijo Jane y siguió guardando ropa —. Quieren saber cosas sobre tu padre.

—No tienen porqué hacerlo.

—Señorito Edward, no quiero hablar mal en nombre de su padre, pero creo que es necesario que lo hagan por si de verdad está metido en asuntos peliagudos.

Asentí quedamente y me pasé una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo más, mientras suspiraba. Seguramente los rumores se volverían cada vez más frecuentes mientras pasaran los días y mi padre siguiera aquí y ahora que ese tal Robert estaba implicado en sacar la verdad, más todavía; aunque si eran asuntos secretos — como él es detective privado — nadie, o casi nadie, tendría que saberlo, sólo mi madre y yo, y como mucho Jane. Mi padre tampoco podría enterarse o montarían un escándalo. Al fin y al cabo, todo era secreto para que mi padre no se enterase de lo que hacían.

Jane terminó de guardar mi ropa y se fue de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su paso, dejándome solo en mis pensamientos. Ahora tendría que quitarme el uniforme y ponerme otra ropa para estar más cómodo, pero no tenía ninguna gana. Me estiré sobre la cama poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza a modo de almohada, y observé el techo. Sentía que mientras mi padre estuviera aquí, muchas cosas saldrían mal y no me beneficiarían para nada. La prensa de sociedad de Miami (y, posiblemente, de todo el continente) y el Estado estaban al tanto de lo que haría mi familia a partir de ahora. No me extrañaría encontrarme con algún fotógrafo o alguien de la prensa para sacarme información (que no conseguirían, además, no sabía nada sobre los asuntos de mi padre, prefería mantenerme alejado de su mundo) mientras yo salía de casa para ir al instituto.

Di vueltas en la cama durante un buen rato hasta que me harté y me levanté a hacer los deberes, eso despejaría mi mente por un tiempo. Empecé por los deberes más fáciles para terminarlos pronto y dejé los difíciles para el final para comerme un rato la cabeza. Tardé casi tres horas en terminarlos y era completamente normal tener tantos ahora que se acercaban los exámenes, prácticamente estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacía todos los deberes, los profesores tendrían que estar orgullosos de mí, esto era un avance.

Y, ahora, no tenía nada que hacer, hoy no había entrenamiento y tampoco habría hasta la semana que viene. Tampoco saldría con nadie, era viernes y todo el mundo estaría en Fisher Island de fiesta y a saber qué más. No quería estar con los "prototipo" del instituto, me provocaban nauseas de lo creídos que eran, encima ellos me consideraban como tal por el simple hecho de no relacionarme con ningún novato ni becado ni con mi primos que eran anti-prototipo.

Como no veía ninguna solución a mi tiempo libre volví a mi ya conocida cama pero antes de que pudiera acomodarme alguien tocó la puerta. La cabeza de Jane se asomó.

—Señorito Edward, su padre le espera en su despacho.

Mi cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío. Eso no era buena señal. ¿Qué querría mi padre? Salí detrás de Jane por la puerta y ella me guió hasta el despacho de mi padre que estaba en la primera planta. Jane me abrió la puerta y entré con mis músculos completamente tensos. No tenía ganas de hablar con mi padre ahora y mucho menos verle.

El despacho de mi padre estaba lleno de estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo y cuadros de varios pintores como Velázquez y Monet. Había un reloj de pared al lado del gran ventanal que daba al jardín. En el centro estaba el escritorio lleno de papeles y una lámpara y la silla de director de cuero negro donde mi padre estaba sentado y revisando unos papeles.

Jane cerró la puerta, yéndose a otro sitio a hacer su tarea, y yo me acerqué al escritorio. Mi padre me ofreció asiento frente a él, pero yo seguía rígido y me quedé de pie delante del mueble. Mi padre, al ver que no aceptaba su ofrecimiento, dejó de mirar sus papeles para mirarme a mí con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito hablar contigo, hijo — empezó a hablar mi padre. Yo seguí impasible mientras le miraba. Esperaba que terminara pronto, quería salir de esta habitación.

—¿Sobre qué? — pregunté.

Mi padre antes de hablar sacó un paquete de tabaco y un mechero del cajón del escritorio y se encendió un cigarrillo. Le dio una calada y tiró el humo hacia el techo, impregnando el despacho con ese olor desagradable que tenía. Contuve mis ganas de vomitar.

—He hablado con tu abuelo por teléfono hace unos minutos sobre tu futuro — ¿Mi futuro? Esto me empezaba a dar miedo —. Últimamente tus notas están bajando considerablemente y no podemos permitir eso, tú tienes que darlo todo para poder estudiar derecho en Yale.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Yo no quería estudiar derecho! Lo odiaba.

—No, papá — dije duramente. Él frunció el ceño —. Yo no quiero estudiar derecho.

—No me vengas con tonterías, muchacho, tú vas a estudiar derecho como tu abuelo, tu bisabuelo, yo y todos tus antiguos familiares. Es tradición que nuestra familia se meta en las ciencias políticas y lleven este mundo mejor.

Mi padre se estaba poniendo colérico. Reí con ironía.

—¡Ahora entiendo porqué va tan mal el mundo! — ironicé. Mi padre, cabreado, se levantó de un salto de su butaca, rodeó el escritorio y me dio una fuerte bofetada. Hizo que mi cara volteara con el impacto de su mano en mi mejilla y sintiera un escozor después. Las heridas que tenía en el labio y debajo del ojo me pinchaban por el golpe recibido. Apreté los dientes y los ojos con fuerza para impedir que un gemido de dolor saliera de mi boca.

—No vuelvas a hablar así delante de mí, Edward — amenazó mi padre recobrando la compostura. Lo miré con ira.

—No pienso seguir vuestros pasos por mucho que me amenaces.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, hijo? — preguntó mi padre y echó el humo del tabaco sobre mi cara. Empecé a toser descontroladamente y me tapé el rostro con una mano —. No tienes nada que hacer.

—Quiero estudiar medicina — dije convencido de mis palabras.

Mi padre comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, dándome una palmada fuerte en la espalda, haciéndome daño en mis heridas. Apreté de nuevo los dientes y retuve otro jadeo…Mi padre iba a hacerme la vida imposible. Sentía mis ojos picar amenazando con dejar salir las lágrimas del dolor que sentía y no quería que mi padre me viera así, no ahora…

—¡Medicina! — gritó mi padre con sarcasmo dejando de reír —. Pero si tú no sabes nada de eso, hijo.

—¿Y derecho sí?

Mi padre bufó y yo me encogí sobre mí mismo.

—No tienes ninguna otra salida para estudiar, Edward Anthony Masen, mientras estés en esta familia vas a hacer lo que hemos hecho siempre — dijo seriamente y se acercó a mí de nuevo. Me mantuve quieto en mi sitio, no quería que me viera como un gallito. Se puso a mi altura, aunque yo le sacaba un par de centímetros.

—Tú no sabes nada.

Él contrajo su cara y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Volvió a su asiento para sentarse y me miró con una cara que no supe descifrar a través del humo blanco del tabaco.

—Si sigues así llegarás a ser un don nadie que acabará drogándose y emborrachándose como un vagabundo. Me decepcionas, Edward.

¿Cómo tú, verdad? Iba a decirle pero me contuve. Esas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso, mi mandíbula se tensó ante las palabras que quería decirle pero no me atrevía; mi respiración se volvió errática y mis ojos escocían más.

—Bien… — susurré como pude, di media vuelta y salí del despacho con paso firme. Escuché la voz de mi padre llamándome pero aún así no me detuve. Pasé por la puerta del salón donde mi madre y Jane hablaban y, cuando me vieron, empezaron a llamarme también. Tampoco me detuve.

Salí a la calle, hacía un poco de fresco porque estaba anocheciendo, no me importaba. Todavía iba con el uniforme del instituto, tampoco me importaba. Sólo me importaba caminar hasta cansarme, sin saber a dónde iba, y, si tenía suerte, encontraría algún bar donde no hubiera demasiada gente.

Entré en un bar cerca de Coral Gables, zona de los estúpidos niñatos ricos de _St. Brendan High_, y que estaba al lado de mi casa en Coconut Grove. Con suerte no me encontraría con ninguno de ellos ya que estaban de parranda en _Fisher Island_. Mejor.

Dentro no había casi nadie, solamente los típicos hombres que salían del trabajo e iban al bar a tomarse un par de cervezas y algunas parejas sin importancia. Me senté en la barra del bar y vino una chica joven y provocativa a atenderme. No hice caso de sus intentos de ligue y le pedí que me trajera un _gin tonic_. Me lo trajo y me lo bebí de una tacada, dejando sorprendida a la chica.

—¿Quieres otro, guapo? — preguntó con voz melosa. La miré de soslayo y asentí dejando un poco decepcionada a la chica, que se fue a ponerme otro cóctel.

Sentía mi estómago revuelto de tantas emociones que sentía ahora mismo, mis heridas todavía escocían y la bofetada y las palabras de mi padre me habían dejado marca en mí. Ya dije yo que lo de que mi padre me llamara a su despacho era una mala señal y había acertado…Yo no quería seguir los pasos de la familia de mi padre, yo siempre había querido estudiar medicina desde que conocí a mi tío Carlisle y mi padre me dice que no tenía ni idea de medicina. Él no sabía nada de mi vida y no iba a dejar que se entrometiera en ella o me la destrozaría.

Apreté con una mano el otro vaso de _gin tonic_ que me trajo la chica aguantando las lágrimas. No iba a llorar aquí delante aunque sirviera para ahogar mis penas…Bebí el cóctel esta vez con más tranquilidad y suspiré cuando la última gota de la bebida pasó por mi garganta.

La chica de la barra todavía seguía delante de mí, mirándome.

—¿Has tenido un mal día? — me preguntó.

—No sabes tú cuanto…desde ayer estoy así — contesté como si esa chica fuera amiga de toda la vida.

—Se nota por tu mala cara. ¿Quieres algo más?

Miré a la chica.

—Tráeme una botella de ron.

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero no protestó y me la trajo. Ni siquiera me preguntó si era mayor de edad, aún me quedaban unos meses, pero eso no importaba mientras fueras rico y todos los derechos del mundo. La chica seguramente sospechó que yo era uno de los niños ricos de la sociedad por el uniforme del instituto y creería que montaría un escándalo si no me daba la botella. Los bares de los alrededores de Coral Gables lo sabían muy bien.

Me bebí toda la botella entera sin dejar ni una sola gota de alcohol. Cada vez me sentía más mareado, el alcohol estaba entrando en mis venas provocándome la ebriedad.

—Tráeme otra — dije a la chica, la voz me salió ronca. Ella me miró desaprobadoramente.

—Ya has bebido bastante — protestó —, deberías parar o te pondrás mucho peor.

Fruncí el ceño y golpeé la mesa con los puños.

—¡Pues dame un vaso y punto! ¡Ya!

La camarera asintió asustada y se fue corriendo a por un vaso de ron. Mi propio grito hizo que me mareara un poco y me tambaleé sobre el taburete. La chica volvió con un vaso de ron y lo cogí con gusto para bebérmelo de un trago.

—Me voy — dije, hipé mientras sacaba la cartera del bolsillo y dejaba un billete de no sé cuantos dólares, sin importarme el valor que tenía y que me devolviera el cambio, y salí del bar. Ya era de noche completamente, las farolas eran lo único que iluminaban la calle, las nubes tapaban la luna.

Caminé con dificultades, trastabillando cuando bajaba alguna acera hacia la carretera y subía otra; no me paraba ni a mirar para ver si venía algún coche. Sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar, tenía arcadas pero nada salía de mi estómago. Lo tenía todo revuelto.

Iba yo solo por el barrio de Coral Gables, no había ni un alma, todos estaban en sus casas o de fiesta.

Escuché unas voces a lo lejos y entrecerré los ojos para enfocar bien mi mirada, no es que estuviera ciego, veía un poco borroso a causa del alcohol.

—_Mírala, es muda._

—_¿No quieres divertirte con nosotros? Podemos ir a esa discoteca de unas calles más abajo._

Vi que el chico pasaba sus brazos por el hombro de una chica que había con ellos y ésta se apartaba rápidamente y con asco. Estarían acosándola. Las risas de los hombres rompieron el silencio. Me acerqué lentamente e intentando no caerme en la calle, cada vez veía mejor de lo que se trataba y mi sorpresa fue grande.

La chica que había allí era Bella.

Aceleré el paso hacia ellos, no podía dejar que esos chicos se metieran con ella, no les dejaría.

—No te hagas de rogar, chica.

El hombre volvió a hacer el intento de cogerla por los hombros, ella se apartó y, antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, mi puño dio de lleno contra su cara, tirándolo al suelo. Darle un puñetazo me dolió. Me agarré la muñeca e hice un par de movimientos para ver si me había hecho algo. Siseé de dolor.

—¿Qué cojones haces? — gritó uno de los chicos.

—Sois unos groseros — dije y me tambaleé de lo borracho que iba. Las ganas de vomitar se acentuaban y a cada segundo estaba un poco peor.

El chico que golpeé se levantó tapándose la nariz de donde chorreaba sangre. No iba a meterme en mi estado, aunque una parte de mí quería partirles la cara a todos. Miré a Bella y la cogí del brazo para que me siguiera.

—Vámonos, Bella.

—No, no os vais a ir.

Me enfadó que nos diera órdenes. El hombre se acercó a mí peligrosamente y solté por un momento a Bella para asestarle otro puñetazo en toda la nariz. Cogí la mano de Bella para salir corriendo de allí. Yo corrí como pude pues sentía que me iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento y Bella iría detrás de mí.

Entramos en un pub para escondernos de esos hombres. Solté la mano de Bella, suspiré y la dejé sola mientras yo me iba a la barra a pedir un vaso de ginebra. Necesitaba beber más y olvidarme de todo. Me lo trajeron y me dispuse a beber cuando Bella me lo arrebató de las manos.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué te crees que haces?

La miré confuso.

—Dame eso.

Estiré el brazo para quitarle el vaso. Lo conseguí y probé a beber de nuevo.

—Ni lo sueñes, Masen — Bella volvió a quitarme el vaso y lo apartó a un lado. Esto parecía un juego y no era divertido, yo quería beber el vaso de ginebra. Ella tiró de mi brazo para que me levantara —. Deja ese vaso ahí y salgamos.

La miré dudando. Ella no quería que me emborrachara todavía más y podía ver en su mirada que estaba preocupada…¿por mí? No, no podía ser. Sacudí la cabeza y cogí el vaso otra vez.

—Por favor — suplicó Bella y la miré. Ella no entendía que quería beber hasta la saciedad para olvidar el asunto de mi padre. Al acordarme de eso mis ojos se aguaron por las lágrimas que todavía no habían conseguido salir. Miré el vaso de alcohol y lo dejé en la barra. No sé cómo hacía Bella para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

La cogí otra vez de la mano y salimos del pub. Me agradaba la sensación de su piel tocando la mía y su olor a fresias también su olor golpeando mi nariz, me encantaba. Caminamos sin soltar nuestras manos hasta llegar a un parque donde nos sentamos en un banco y soltamos nuestras manos. No me gustó hacer eso pero no quería incomodarla.

El sentarme en el banco me despejó un poco, el aire ayudaba también para despejarme y reducir el mareo que llevaba encima. Pero eso no quitaba que seguía borracho.

—¿Por qué estás así, Edward? — preguntó enfadada. ¿Ahora estaba enojada? No le contesté en seguida, ni tampoco le contesté después, si no que me di la vuelta en el banco y me incliné para vomitar todo lo que retenía en mi estómago. La mano de Bella frotó mi espalda con calma mientras yo lo echaba todo al suelo. Me sentía fatal a pesar de que me había despejado un poco.

—Edward — me llamó —, deberías volver a casa. Estarán todos preocupados.

Mi casa. Mis ánimos cayeron más al acordarme de mi padre otra vez. El estar con Bella hizo que me olvidara por un momento de él y ahora ella me lo había recordado.

—No — contesté —. No quiero volver a casa.

Me levanté del banco con prisas pero Bella me detuvo cogiéndome de la camisa. Me mordí el labio sin hacer mucha presión para no dañarme y las ganas de llorar se hacían cada vez más fuertes. No podía soportarlo más.

—Maldita sea, Edward, escu…

No la dejé hablar. Me di la vuelta y la abracé mientras mis lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos, bañando mis mejillas y su cuello. Caí al suelo de rodilla y ella me siguió para luego abrazarme para calmarme. Acarició mi pelo suavemente con su mano mientras me susurraba que me calmara. Mi cuerpo no podía dejar de convulsionarse por mis sollozos, pero, poco a poco y con las palabras y los gestos de Bella, logré dejar de temblar; pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

—Edward, si no me quieres decir nada no lo hagas, pero, por favor…, no llores más — susurró Bella y la apreté más fuerte contra mí.

Me hizo sentarme en el banco por no estar más en el suelo y no dejó de abrazarme en ningún momento. Ninguno dijo nada más, sólo nos abrazábamos. Terminé por calmarme al cabo de un rato, sentía mis párpados pesados y se me caían, me entraba sueño. Mis brazos se aflojaron en torno al cuerpo de Bella y mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro que me sirvió de almohada.

Me dormí sin poder evitarlo ya que nos encontrábamos en un lugar poco apropiado para hacerlo. Me olvidé por completo del todo pero sabía que al día siguiente tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

**···**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me impedía hacer nada. Abrí los ojos y lo que me encontré no era para nada un parque. Estaba acostado en una cama que no conocía y mucho menos conocía la habitación. Todo estaba cubiertos de colores claros y los muebles eran antiguos, pero con un toque moderno. Creo que me sonaba de algo en realidad…

Alguien abrió la puerta y entró.

—Que bien que ya estés despierto. — Era mi tía Esme. Me sonrió maternalmente, igual que la sonrisa de mi madre — eran hermanas — y entró en la habitación para darme un vaso con una pastilla efervescente —. Tómate esto para el dolor.

Hice lo que me dijo y esperé a que la pastilla se disolviera en el agua para tomarla luego. Dejé el vaso encima de la mesita de noche y miré a mi tía.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Bella llamó a Alice para que viniéramos a por ti, cariño — dijo Esme a la vez que tocaba mi pelo de forma conciliadora —. Estabas muy mal y la chica estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Bella…

Sonreí involuntariamente al acordarme de ella, pero al recordar que ella había llamado porque me encontraba mal por culpa de mi padre, mi cara cambió a un semblante triste.

—¿Qué va mal? — preguntó Esme. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Muchas cosas, tía Esme — suspiré.

—Es por tu padre, ¿verdad?

Miré al suelo y asentí con la cabeza. Esme me abrazó con dulzura como solo ella sabía y yo la correspondí.

—No te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar — besó mi frente y sonreí de nuevo. Ojalá tuviera razón…

Carlisle entró en la habitación poco después y se sentó a los pies de la cama, mirándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Edward? — preguntó.

—La cabeza me da vueltas.

—Se te pasará a lo largo del día — dio un par de palmaditas en mi pierna —. Tu madre llegará en cualquier momento, la he llamado para que sepa que estás aquí. Tranquilo — añadió cuando me vio un poco alterado —, no le he dicho nada a tu padre.

—Gracias — dije tímidamente y con la cabeza gacha.

—Cuando quieras bajas a desayunar, ¿vale? — dijo Esme y depositó un beso sobre mi frente. Mis tíos se levantaron y se fueron, dejándome mi espacio.

Me levanté con dificultad de la cama, todo daba vueltas. Conseguí andar sin trastabillar y sin tener que agarrarme de la pared y entré en el baño contiguo al dormitorio. Una vez dentro me lavé la cara con agua fría y también el cuello y el pelo. Me sequé con una toalla y decidí que lo mejor era darme una ducha, pero no tenía ropa. Me dispuse a salir pero, entonces, vi ropa colgando de detrás de la puerta para mí. Sonreí. Mis tíos pensaban en todo.

Me aseé tomándome un poco de tiempo y me cambié de ropa. Salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras para dirigirme hacia la cocina. Allí me encontré con Carlisle y Esme y con mis primos, Emmett, que me miraba preocupado, y que Alice me sonrió, raro que hiciera eso y me sorprendió. Pero lo que más me asombró era ver a Bella también allí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando nuestros ojos conectaron.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Ya estoy aquí con la actualización, ha sido cansino escribir el capítulo en UN DÍA y encima es sábado, día de descanso, pero descanso para mí no porque...me ha vuelto la inspiración y no puedo dejar escapar la oportunidad de escribir. Fijarse si me ha venido la inspiración que me ha salido el capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal xD.**

**¡Bueno! Pues aquí tenéis lo que le ha pasado a Edward. ¿Quién se apunta a matar a Edward padre? Yo soy el primero que levanta la mano para hacerlo, muajaja. En los próximos capítulos pasarán cosas más importantes y que hay que explicar como, por ejemplo, la llegada del detective privado y...qué hacía Bella en casa de los Cullen como si nada.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones para ver qué os ha parecido el capítulo.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**-**


	7. NOTA

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE**

No está en mis principios escribir notas en por lo que sea pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo por si alguien se pregunta por qué voy a tardar MÁS tiempo de lo que tardo normalmente en escribir mis historias.

Bien…el día 20 de abril por fin nació mi hijo, lo cual estoy muy contento aunque aquí no lo parezca, y debido a eso voy a tener que abandonar las historias por un tiempo muy largo. O más bien, tiempo indefinido. Si por alguna casualidad veis más adelante alguna actualización es porque he tenido tiempo que he sacado por algún lado, pero lo más seguro es que no haya nada.

¿Volveré? Pues no lo sé ciertamente, puede que sí y puede que no, depende de cómo se me presenten las cosas. La verdad me gustaría terminar las dos historias que me quedan y ya si puedo vuelvo a escribir algunas nuevas más pero, como ya he dicho, no sé si volveré.

No tengo mucho más que decir, por lo que me despido hasta aquí. Muchas gracias a todos esos reviews que me felicitaron porque iba a ser padre hace tiempo, ahora lo soy de verdad :)

Bueno, nos veremos…algún día.


End file.
